


Sólo un poco retorcido.

by orphan_account



Series: Chicos heterosexuales. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Bang Chan, adaptación, chicos heterosexuales, saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: El profesor Bang Chan es odiado y temido por todos sus estudiantes. Estricto, reservado y despiadado, él no tolera equivocaciones y tiene poca paciencia para sus estudiantes.  Hwang Hyunjin con veintiún años lucha para mantener a sus hermanas menores después de la muerte de sus padres. Al borde de perder su beca, Hyunjin está lo bastante desesperado como para acudir al profesor Bang. Todos dicen que Bang no tiene corazón. Todos dicen que él es un bastardo despiadado. Hyunjin descubre que todos tienen razón.  Él llega a un acuerdo con Bang, pero inesperadamente, el trato se convierte en mucho más.Algo absorbente y adictivo.Algo que ninguno de ellos desea.





	1. Capítulo 1.

La señora Choi iba a matarlo. 

Hyunjin miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. Ya era la una de la mañana; él había prometido a la señora Choi que no iba a volver a casa después de la medianoche. 

Preparándose, abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Yuna era de sueño ligero. 

Hyunjin cerró la puerta, estremeciéndose cuando crujió. Maldita sea.

"¿Sr. Hwang?" dijo la señora Choi, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en el sofá. 

Hyunjin miró a las gemelas, pero ellas no parecían haber despertado. Se acercó a su niñera. No le tomó mucho tiempo: el apartamento era pequeño. 

La señora Choi estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente, una mirada triste en su rostro. 

"Lo siento," dijo Hyunjin antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. "Estoy realmente, realmente arrepentido. No pasara nuevamente, lo juro. No podía volver antes. Fue una noche tranquila, y no he conseguido muchas propinas. Yo no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarle por esta semana, así que terminé quedándome hasta que lo hice."

Los labios de la señora Choi fruncidos. Ella suspiró. "Sr. Hwang Hyunjin. Entiendo su situación -es la única razón por la que sigo aquí- pero debe entender la mía. Tengo una familia, también, pero me paso hasta quince horas al día aquí, cuidando de dos enérgicas niñas de cuatro años. No me paga lo suficiente para eso." 

"Voy a encontrar otro trabajo," contestó Hyunjin rápidamente, tratando de sofocar el pánico creciente en su pecho. "Voy a encontrar un mejor trabajo y le pagaré más." Ella suspiró de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es lo que dijo el mes pasado, Hyunjin." Miró a las niñas. "Admiro su dedicación, pero no puede seguir así. Solo tiene veinte años. Se merece algo mejor. Ellas se merecen algo mejor, también. ¿Por qué no les encuentra una buena familia?" 

"No," dijo, su voz dura. "Ellas ya tienen una familia. Me tienen mí."

"Apenas le ven. Preguntan por usted todo el tiempo. Ellas le extrañan."

Hyunjin miró hacia ellas. Yuna y Su dormían enroscadas una hacia la otra, sus mejillas regordetas casi se tocaban. 

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. "Las extraño, también." Él miró a la señora Choi. "Por favor. Encontraré una solución. Realmente no volverá a suceder." Pescando su billetera del bolsillo trasero, le dio a ella todo el dinero que tenía. "Aquí, tome esto." 

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero aceptó el dinero. "Piense en lo que le dije, Hyunjin," dijo antes de tomar su bolso y salir. 

Hyunjin cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama. 

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, apoyó la barbilla en el colchón, y se quedó viendo a las gemelas. 

La luz tenue hizo que su pelo rubio platinado pareciera casi dorado. Parecían pequeños angelitos. 

Hyunjin cerró sus ojos. Dios, estaba tan cansado, pero dormir era la última cosa en su mente. No necesitó abrir la heladera para saber que se quedaron sin comida: sabía cuánto tiempo les llevó agotarse. Ellos no tendrían nada qué comer el día después de mañana. 

La desesperación arañó su garganta. Luego vino el resentimiento y la ira. 

Hyunjin se los quitó de encima. Estar enojado con sus padres por tener numerosas deudas, morir y dejarlos sin un centavo era inútil. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Necesitaba dinero. Ahora. 

¿Pero cómo? Él ya tenía dos empleos. 

"¿Hyunjin?" 

Hyunjin abrió los ojos. Una de las niñas ya no dormía. Una oleada de pánico lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía distinguirlas. ¿Era Yuna o Su? 

"¿Bebé?" Graznó a través del nudo en su garganta. 

La niña se sentó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, y Hyunjin exhaló. Era Yuna: ella era más madura y considerada que Su, quien era frecuentemente una pelota de energía sin dirección. 

Yuna se acercó a él, y Hyunjin la levantó en sus brazos. "Hey, princesa," susurró, besándola en la sien y respirando su dulce aroma. 

"Estás en casa," murmuró Yuna, envolviendo sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello. "Te extrañé." 

"Yo también," Hyunjin contestó, acariciando su espalda. _Lo siento._ "¿Te divertiste mientras yo estaba fuera?"  

Yuna asintió. "Jugamos mucho, pero la anciana no nos dejó salir fuera." 

"No llames a la señora Choi así." A pesar de que tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. "¿Algo más?" 

"Un hombre grande vino después del desayuno. Él tenía una carta para ti, pero la anciana no nos dejó que la tocáramos." 

"Una carta, ¿eh?" Hyunjin se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Yuna junto a su pecho, y caminó hacia su escritorio. "Vamos a ver." 

Agarró el sobre y volvió a la lámpara en la mesa de luz. Él entrecerró los ojos ante él y su estómago cayó cuando vio de quién era. 

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Yuna. 

Hyunjin abrió el sobre, sacó el pedazo de papel en el interior y comenzó a leer. 

"... calificaciones inaceptables..." "... en caso de no lograr mejorar..." "...la beca será revocada a menos que el estudiante logre..." 

El papel se le cayó de los dedos al suelo y él no se dio cuenta. 

"¿Hyunjin? ¿Algo malo pasó?" 

Miró abajo a los ampliamente abiertos ojos claros de Yuna y forzó una sonrisa. "No, calabaza. Todo está bien." Enterró la cara en su pelo y cerró los ojos. 

Cuando llovía, lo hacía a cántaros.  


	2. Capítulo 2.

"¿Algo está mal?" dijo una voz familiar antes de que un brazo se colgara de los hombros de Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin miró a Jisung, pero siguió caminando. Su próxima clase iba a comenzar en diez minutos y era una a la que no podía llegar tarde. "Nada." 

"Pura mierda. Suéltalo." Los ojos marrón oscuro de su amigo estaban fijos en él con curiosidad. 

Hyunjin se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en banca rota. Y encima de eso, van a terminar mi beca si no mejoro mis notas en tres clases."

Hyunjin frunció el ceño. "Creía que ya habías hablado con Lee y Park y explicado tu situación." 

Suspirando, Hyunjin se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Sí. Pero también está Mecánica de Fluidos." 

Jisung hizo una mueca. "Bang." 

"Síp," Hyunjin dijo miserablemente. 

El profesor titular más joven de la escuela, Bang Chan tenía el apodo de "Profesor Imbécil" por una razón. Estricto y duro, fijó estándares imposiblemente altos para los estudiantes y despreció a aquellos que fallaron en alcanzarlos. Él no toleraba la "flojera". Y como Hyunjin perdió demasiadas de sus clases y, a menudo no tenía tiempo para completar sus tareas, él era probablemente uno de los estudiantes menos favoritos de Bang si el hombre incluso tuviera estudiantes favoritos. 

La posibilidad de Bang permitiéndole alguna flexibilidad era inexistente. Bang no ofreció a nadie cualquier flexibilidad. Sus demandas bordeaban lo ridículo, pero a los ojos del consejo, Bang no podía hacer nada mal, ya que obtuvo una gran cantidad de becas de investigación… De verdad un montón. Hyunjin tenía que darle a Bang el crédito -uno no llegaba a ser un investigador tan altamente respetado para la edad de treinta y tres años, si uno no era increíblemente inteligente- pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el tipo fuera un completo pendejo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Jisung.

"No tengo idea" Hyunjin hizo su camino a sus asientos habituales en el frente de la sala de conferencias: Bang le ordenó a él y a Jisung sentarse allí todo el tiempo después de que les había atrapado hablando durante su clase. Hyunjin se sentó y suspiró. "¿Qué debería hacer?" 

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte." Jisung se dejó caer en un asiento junto a él. "Pero tú sabes que estoy un poco apretado con el dinero, también." 

Hyunjin asintió. Jisung vivía en la casa de su abuela y la ayudaba como podía. Sus padres trabajaban en otro país y no eran de mucha ayuda. 

"¿Qué hay de tu tía?" añadió Jisung. "Pensé que ella solía ayudarte a salir cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles."

Hyunjin se detuvo y lo miró. "Ella murió el año pasado, Sung. Te dije eso." 

La cara de Jisung enrojeció de color rojo brillante. "Mierda, lo siento- no sé cómo yo-" 

Hyunjin negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo." No es que a Jisung no le importara; él era muy sociable y tenía más amigos que Hyunjin conocidos. No es de extrañar que se le hubiera deslizado fuera de su mente. 

"¿Qué pasa con tu primo… Felix?" Jisung sonrió tímidamente. "Ves, ¡no soy totalmente un caso perdido! ¡Lo recuerdo a él!" Hyunjin rió. 

"Tú no tienes esperanza alguna. Él salió hace poco de la cárcel, y tiene que resolver su vida. No necesita mis problemas arriba de los suyos propios. De todos modos, yo no estaba pidiendo dinero. Quiero decir, el problema es el profesor Bang. Si no obtengo buenas calificaciones en su clase, voy a perder la beca y tendré que abandonar." Aunque a veces Hyunjin se preguntaba si sería mejor que abandonara: si no tuviera una escuela a la cual asistir, mejorarían sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo medio-decente. Excepto que un título universitario aumentaría sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado y darle a Yuna y Su todo que necesitaran mientras crecían. 

"En realidad," dijo Jisung de repente. "He oído un interesante rumor sobre Bang." 

"¿Qué rumor?" Jisung miró a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírlos, antes de inclinarse y murmurar al oído de Hyunjin, "Wang dice que el profesor Bang tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos." 

Hyunjin parpadeó. "De ningún modo. ¡Él estaba jugando contigo!" 

"Nop, él estaba hablando muy en serio. Al parecer, alguien vio a Bang con un chico joven totalmente sobre él."

Hyunjin se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Incluso si es verdad, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" 

Jisung le dio una mirada mordaz. 

Hyunjin abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego la abrió de nuevo. "Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo." 

Jisung movió sus cejas. "Wang dice que Bang tiene una cosa por los de labios gruesos." 

"Mala suerte para ti, entonces." 

Sonriendo, Jisung pasó una mano por su desordenado pelo castaño. "Pfft. Si yo lo quisiera, no importaría. Pero tú lo tienes fácil, Hyu. Vamos hombre, ¡es una solución perfecta!" 

Hyunjin le dirigió una mirada cansada. "Hay un pequeño problema, sin embargo. Soy heterosexual." 

Su amigo no parecía inmutarse; en realidad tuvo el descaro de reírse. "¿Y qué? Yo no te estoy diciendo que lo tomes por culo. A pesar de que en realidad se puede sentir muy, muy bueno si el otro tipo sabe lo que está haciendo." Jisung sonrió, y Hyunjin resopló. Jisung era bisexual y no tenía problema en admitirlo. 

"Sung-" 

"Sólo estoy diciendo que puedes ser todo lo coqueto y mierda sin realmente hacer algo con él, ¿sabes? Tienes el estilo. Quiero decir, tú no eres mi tipo, pero no estoy ciego. Eres caliente. Fácilmente el tipo más caliente de la escuela."

"Tú no eres exactamente un patito feo, tampoco." Todo el mundo amaba a Jisung. Podría no ser clásicamente apuesto, pero prácticamente todo el mundo lo encontraba atractivo. Era difícil apartar la mirada de Jisung. Hyunjin podría ser hetero, pero incluso él a veces se detuvo y miró cuando su amigo sonrió. 

Jisung le guiñó un ojo. "Definitivamente no un patito feo, pero no soy tan bonito como tú, princesa." 

"Oh, ¡te voy a mostrar, princesa!" Hyunjin lo metió en una llave de cabeza, ambos riendo. 

"Sr. Hwang, Sr. Han, ¿ya terminaron?" Dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. 

Hyunjin se congeló antes de soltar a su amigo y enderezarse. No se atrevió a mirar a Bang mientras el hombre pasó junto a ellos hacia su escritorio. El aula de repente se tornó silenciosa. 

"Joder," Jisung susurró cuando Bang se detuvo frente a su escritorio y permaneció en silencio. 

Hyunjin se mordió el labio con fuerza y le robó una mirada al profesor. Los ojos oscuros de Bang estaban fijos en Jisung, sus cejas oscuras fruncidas y los labios apretados con disgusto. Incluso cuando él no estaba disconforme con alguien, la mirada del profesor Bang podía hacer a cualquiera retorcerse. Cuando de hecho era infeliz, nadie quería estar en el extremo receptor de sus duras miradas. Hyunjin pensó que se veía como un halcón, listo para arrojarse y atrapar a su presa. 

Los ojos de Bang pasaron de Jisung a él. Si fuera posible, se veía aún más molesto ahora, un músculo palpitante en su mejilla. El estómago de Hyunjin se apretó en un nudo. Se humedeció sus labios resecos y trató de verse lo más respetuoso posible, obligándose a encontrarse con los ojos del profesor con firmeza. Él no era un cobarde, maldita sea. Bang era sólo un hombre. 

Los labios de Bang estaban en una línea fina. "Sr. Hwang,” dijo en un tono tranquilo. 

Hyunjin tragó convulsivamente. Había algo en la voz de Bang que lo hacía sonar más amenazante cuanto más tranquila era. "¿Sí, profesor?"

"Si usted y el Sr. Han no están interesados en lo que yo estoy enseñando aquí, deberían irse." 

Mirando la dura expresión del hombre, Hyunjin repentinamente recordó el consejo de Jisung y casi se rió en voz alta de tan ridículo que era. 

"No señor. Quiero decir, estamos muy interesados." Cuando no se movió un solo músculo de la cara de Bang, Hyunjin añadió: "De hecho, yo quería hablar con usted después de clase acerca de mis notas." 

Bang lo miró por unos momentos antes de ofrecer una respuesta fría, "Yo no tengo horas de oficina hoy." Él se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó su lección. 

Hyunjin lo miró en blanco, inseguro de que se suponía que la respuesta de Bang significara. ¿Fue eso un sí o un no? ¿Como en “¿No tengo horas de oficina, por lo que puede venir a verme” o “Yo no tengo horas de oficina, por lo que no puede hacerlo”?

Excelente. Fantástico. 

Hyunjin suspiró.


	3. Capítulo 3.

La puerta del despacho del profesor Bang era oscura y muy brillante. 

Hyunjin se quedó mirándola, tratando de ignorar la incómoda sensación en el estómago. Sus palmas estaban empezando a sudar, por lo que se las secó en sus jeans. 

No seas ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo. Bang es solo un hombre, no un monstruo. La peor cosa que el tipo podía hacer era decir que no. 

Él solo hablaría con él, explicaría su situación y esperaría que Bang no fuera el cabrón que todo el mundo creía que era. 

"¿Quería usted algo, señor Hwang?" Una voz baja y suave, dijo. 

Hyunjin casi saltó. Dándose la vuelta, trató de encontrar algo que decir.

"¿Sr. Hwang?" Bang tenía el ceño fruncido, una arruga entre sus cejas. 

"Quería hablar con usted, señor." 

"No es una hora de oficina," dijo Bang, destrabando su oficina y entrando. 

 Empujó la puerta, no cerrando detrás de él, y Hyunjin vaciló, inseguro de si él debía seguirlo dentro. 

Bang se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio y encendió su computadora. 

"No tengo todo el día, Hwang," dijo sin mirarlo. 

Hyunjin entró en la habitación a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la mesa y se detuvo. Él miró a su alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver. 

"¿Bien?" 

Hyunjin se obligó a mirar al otro hombre. 

Bang lo estudiaba con un toque de impaciencia. 

Hyunjin apretó el respaldo de la silla frente a él. "Como dije, yo quería hablar de mis notas." 

Los labios de Bang presionaron en una delgada línea. "No estoy seguro de lo que hay que hablar. Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a los estudiantes que no las merecen. Usted no se molesta en asistir a la mayoría de mis conferencias, la calidad de sus trabajos de curso es pésima, y ahora quiere una calificación aprobatoria. La política en materia de asistencia a clases, se expresa claramente en el programa de clases; los estudiantes deben leer esta política cuidadosamente y organizarse en cumplimiento de la misma. Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que usted sea un estudiante becado. Si está preocupado por su beca, me temo que lo único que puede hacer es dejar la clase". 

"No puedo dejar su clase -es una correlatividad para otra clase que actualmente estoy tomando y no puedo dejar ambas sin perder mi beca. Así que no puedo desaprobar su clase y no puedo dejarla. Necesito aprobarla, señor."

La mirada que Bang le dio no estaba impresionada. "Se puede culpar sólo a usted mismo, Hwang. Usted no se merece una mejor calificación. Su asistencia, tareas, participación en clase, y evaluaciones han estado por debajo de las expectativas del curso. Si usted vino aquí a decirme alguna historia lacrimógena y pedirme una mejor nota, ahórrese el aliento. He oído todo: madres ancianas enfermas, niños pequeños que cuidar, trabajar tres empleos, y así sucesivamente. Si usted no puede o no quiere estudiar y aprender, háganos un favor a ambos: deje de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo y abandone la universidad."

El corazón de Hwang se hundió. Una parte de él había esperado que Bang tendría piedad de él si le decía sobre su situación y le dejaría recuperar sus tareas luego. Pero, al parecer, a Bang no le importaba y no quería escuchar historias lacrimógenas. 

La mandíbula de Hyunjin se tensó. Su orgullo le instó a dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero no pudo. Él no podía perder la beca. Sus hermanas dependían de él. 

Repentinamente, recordó el ridículo consejo de Jisung,

_... dice que el profesor Bang tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos… Sólo estoy diciendo que puedes ser todo lo coqueto y mierda sin realmente hacer nada con él…_

"¿Sr. Hwang?" 

Hyunjin se estremeció, se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al hombre. 

"¿Qué está haciendo todavía en mi oficina? Ha sido excusado."

Viendo la expresión dura de Bang, Hyunjin no podía imaginarse coqueteando con él por su vida. Coqueteo y Profesor Bang ni siquiera deberían ser mencionados en la misma frase, y punto. Y Hyunjin no tenía mucha experiencia con el coqueteo, de todos modos: las pocas chicas con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales no requirieron ninguna seducción. A decir verdad, usualmente no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. 

Hyunjin respiró hondo y miró a los ojos Bang. "Señor, yo..." Tragó saliva. "¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda conseguir una mejor calificación? Haré lo que sea. Cualquier cosa." 

Bang lo miró fijamente. 

Luego, sus ojos se entrecerraron. 

"Sr. Hwang," dijo al fin. "¿Está sugiriendo lo que creo que está sugiriendo?" 

Hyunjin tragó de nuevo. ¿Lo hacía? El mismo no estaba seguro de que estaba sugiriendo. "Uhm, ¿sí?" 

Las fosas nasales de Bang se encendieron. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y lo miró fijamente. "Por favor, aclare para evitar una confusión."

Hyunjin barrió su mirada alrededor de la habitación antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus pies y encogerse de hombros. Sus zapatillas estaban gastadas, pero no podían permitirse unas nuevas. "Creo que usted lo sabe, señor." 

Silencio. 

Segundos pasaban. 

"Ya veo," dijo Hyunjin. "Cierre la puerta y venga aquí." 

El estómago de Hyunjin se sacudió. Sus piernas temblaban, se acercó a la puerta y la trabó, todo el rato tratando de ignorar la vocecita en pánico dentro de su cabeza que le estaba gritando, ¿qué estás haciendo? 

Mirando cualquier sitio menos a Bang, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo junto a su profesor, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. Bang se volvió en su silla de modo que se enfrentaba a Hyunjin ahora. Hyunjin centró su mirada en la tela oscura del traje del profesor. 

"De rodillas," Bang dijo suavemente. 

El caer de rodillas fue casi un alivio, con lo inestables que estaban sus piernas. 

Bang tomó su barbilla con los dedos y le echó la cabeza hacia arriba, obligando a Hyunjin a encontrar su mirada. 

"Yo puedo hacerle expulsar por esto," dijo. 

Los ojos de Hyunjin se agrandaron. 

Bang le lanzó una mirada con tanto odio que Hyunjin se estremeció. "Tengo estudiantes que nunca se pierden clases y trabajan muy duro para conseguir una C. Y luego están los chicos guapos, cabeza hueca como usted que piensan que si me chupan la polla, van a tener una buena calificación." 

Hyunjin sintió que su cara se encendía. Oír la palabra polla del Profesor Bang era extraño como el infierno. Extraño y francamente obsceno. 

El agarre de Bang en la barbilla de Hyunjin se apretó. "¿Cree que es justo, Hwang?" 

Hyunjin tragó, pero se obligó a sostener la mirada del hombre con firmeza. "Si usted va a informar de esto al consejo, recuerde que yo no he dicho una palabra sobre chupar pollas, profesor. Usted lo hizo. Si me denuncia, yo voy a denunciarlo a usted." 

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Bang se crispó. "Pedazo de mierda." Su otra mano se hundió en el pelo de Hyunjin y le tiró más cerca de su entrepierna. "Bien. ¿Quiere una calificación aprobatoria? Adelante. Trate de impresionarme."

Hyunjin tomó una aspiración. 

Bang sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable. "¿Arrepintiéndose tan pronto?" 

"No," dijo Hyunjin firmemente y alcanzó la cremallera del tipo, diciéndose a sí mismo que era sólo una polla. Él le chuparía la polla al tipo y obtendría una nota aprobatoria. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Probablemente tendría un sabor desagradable, pero no lo mataría ni nada. 

Correcto. 

Lentamente, le bajó la cremallera a los pantalones del profesor y luego... luego se detuvo. No importaba lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía moverse, mirando fijo, paralizado, al bulto debajo de los bóxers negros del hombre. 

Bang dejó escapar un sonido irritado. "Como yo pensaba. Váyase, y si me molesta de nuevo-" 

"No." Hyunjin pasó una mano por los bóxers de Bang y agarró su polla. 

Un latido pasó. 

Hyunjin se debatía entre reír histéricamente y entrar en pánico. Tenía una mano sobre la polla de otro tipo. La polla del Profesor Bang. 

Era cálida en su mano. Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en más gruesa con cada segundo que pasaba. Le asustó un poco, pero también le dio confianza. No importa lo que Bang dijera, lo deseaba. 

Hyunjin le dio un apretón experimental y miró al tipo. El rostro de Bang se mantuvo inmutable. Por alguna razón, eso enojó a Hyunjin. Él sonrió. "Parece que tiene una cosa por los chicos guapos, cabeza hueca, Profesor."

Los labios de Bang se presionaron juntos. Por otra parte, parecía casi aburrido. "Es sólo una reacción fisiológica al estímulo y a una cara bonita. No es responsable de su apariencia física, por lo que difícilmente es algo por lo que estar orgulloso. Ahora, si realmente tiene la intención de hacerlo, deje de perder mi tiempo."

Mirándolo, Hyunjin acarició la polla hasta su dureza total, viendo un cambio sutil en la respiración del hombre. El ángulo era incómodo, así que la sacó. Era grande y gruesa -y estaba muy cerca de su cara. A pulgadas de distancia. Hyunjin se lamió los labios nerviosamente, sin poder apartar la vista. Tenían que ser por lo menos veinte centímetros de largo. 

Bang suspiró, como si estuviera disgustado con la reacción de su propio cuerpo, y se movió un poco. La cabeza de su polla presionaba contra los labios de Hyunjin. "Chupa." 

Hyunjin inhaló cuidadosamente. No olía tan mal. Tentativamente, lamió la cabeza. El sabor era... extraño, pero nada tan terrible como él había esperado. Pasó la lengua de nuevo. 

El profesor gruñó, su mano agarrando el pelo de Hyunjin con más fuerza. "Abre tu boca." Fue una orden. 

Hyunjin hizo lo que le dijo, y la gorda cabeza empujó dentro de su boca. Hyunjin chupó suavemente. Una parte de su mente todavía estaba atrapada en el hecho de que tenía la polla del profesor Bang en la boca y no podía creerlo, pero el calor y pesadez de la polla estirando sus labios ampliamente lo hicieron muy, muy real.

Los ojos de Bang estaban fijos en su rostro mientras empujaba su polla más profunda, su mano pesada en la nuca de Hyunjin. Hyunjin encontró su mirada, se sonrojó, y cerró los ojos, decidido a centrarse sólo en conseguir el trabajo hecho. Cuanto más pronto Bang acabara, más pronto esto habría terminado y más pronto se podría olvidar de ello. 

Pero con los ojos cerrados, sus otros sentidos volvieron a la vida y podía sentir todo con más intensidad. 

Era... tan extraño. Bang estaba duro y grueso en su boca, sabiendo a piel y a algo más. Era extraño, pero no fue terrible. Hyunjin la quitó, respiró y chupó la cabeza de nuevo, bajando un poco más lejos, probando. Tuvo un breve momento de preocupación, de que él no estaba haciendo esto correctamente, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto: no existe tal cosa como una mala mamada, ¿verdad? 

Hyunjin bajó un poco más, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de la gran polla dentro como podía. Él fue abajo, a continuación, nuevamente arriba, marcando un ritmo, tratando de acostumbrarse a ello. Él se estaba centrando tan duro en esto, tratando de contar en su cabeza, que le tomó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que Bang le estaba diciendo algo.

 Hyunjin se quitó la polla con un pequeño pop y miró arriba hacia Bang, todavía saboreándolo en toda su lengua. Él parpadeó hacia él y tuvo que reprimir las ridículas ganas de preguntarle si estaba haciéndolo bien, como un alumno deseoso de complacer a su maestro. "¿Qué?" dijo en cambio. Como de costumbre cuando estaba nervioso, su voz salió un poco arrogante. Tendía a sobre-compensar a veces. 

Bang se limitó a mirarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos oscuros acristalados, con los párpados pesados. Finalmente dijo: "¿Esta es su primera polla, Hwang?" La voz de Bang era áspera y gutural, a pesar de que él fue quien simplemente se había pasado los últimos minutos con una polla en la boca. 

"¿Importa?" 

Los labios de Bang se torcieron. "No. Pero eso explica por qué es tan malo en ello." 

Hyunjin frunció el ceño y apretó la erección del tipo. "Su polla parece pensar que estoy haciéndolo bien." 

Bang se burló. "Eso sólo demuestra lo simples que nosotros los hombres somos." Miró a los labios de Hyunjin. "Continúe, pero deje de pensar demasiado. No piensa en clase, pero ahora parece pensar demasiado duro cuando se supone que no debe estar pensando." 

Hyunjin lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza. 

Dio a la polla de Bang unas cuantas lamidas antes de envolver sus labios hacia atrás alrededor de ella y hacer lo que él quería, ritmo y concentración serían, demonios. 

Fue mucho más desordenado de esta forma. Bajó tanto como pudo sin ahogarse, volviendo a subir y afuera, lamiendo una larga franja hasta la parte inferior de la polla de Bang y lamiendo la abertura, degustando la salada amargura. 

Hyunjin trató de no pensar en lo obsceno que probablemente se veía así, bombeando la cabeza y goteando saliva en todas partes mientras chupaba la polla de su maestro. Bang gruñía y empujaba hacia abajo en su cabeza, por lo que estaba claramente haciendo algo bien. Más tranquilo, Hyunjin seguía chupando, trabajando su boca más rápido ahora, ignorando el dolor en la mandíbula y moviendo su mano más rápido a lo largo de la parte de la polla de Bang que no podía caber en su boca. 

"Abre los ojos," Bang espetó. 

Hyunjin lo hizo y elevó su vista hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Hyunjin se sonrojó, muy consciente de que sus labios todavía estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la polla de su profesor. La polla de su profesor. Jodido Jesucristo. 

"Voy a follar tu boca ahora," dijo Bang, en tono casual, como si no tuviera la polla en la boca de su estudiante. "Échate hacia atrás y déjame que haga el trabajo. Mírame." 

Hyunjin sintió sus mejillas y cuello enrojecerse, pero hizo lo que le fue dicho. Bang se movió, sus fuertes, grandes manos acunando su rostro. Su polla se deslizó fuera de la boca de Hyunjin hasta que sólo la cabeza quedó dentro. Hyunjin miraba a Bang. El hombre le regresó la mirada y empujó profundamente en su boca. Hyunjin se quedó sin aliento, luchando contra su reflejo nauseoso y tratando desesperadamente de respirar alrededor de la polla, pero aun sosteniendo la mirada de su profesor, como se le indicó. 

Las fosas nasales de Bang se dilataron, sus ojos vagando por toda la cara de Hyunjin. La sacó y empujó de regreso dentro. Luego de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Todo el rato mirándolo. Hyunjin estaba seguro de que se sonrojaba, porque se sentía increíblemente sucio. Era su profesor -el profesor más temido en la escuela- quien estaba usando su boca para aliviarse. Todo se sentía demasiado y abrumador: el gusto, el peso, la sensación de la polla del profesor Bang en la boca, las manos fuertes sosteniendo con firmeza su cara mientras Bang empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca, la respiración del Bang cada vez más trabajosa, sus ojos oscuros e intensos fijos en los de Hyunjin. 

Bang empujó su cadera y Hyunjin casi se ahogó, pero él se deslizó hacia fuera, sintiendo el calor golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta, saliendo a borbotones en rápida sucesión. Tosiendo, dejó que la polla ablandada saliera de su boca. 

"Trágalo," Bang ordenó. 

Hyunjin lo fulminó con la mirada, pero hizo lo que le dijo, aunque con cierta dificultad. Afortunadamente, no sabía tan asqueroso como había esperado. 

Mirándolo hacia abajo a través de ojos con párpados pesados, Bang respiró hondo. Al momento, su expresión se cerró. Quitó las manos y se acomodó a sí mismo. "Pasable."

Hyunjin no sabía si reír o golpear al hijo de puta en la cara. Él se puso de pie, se limpió los labios hinchados y dijo: "Gracias, profesor." Su voz era ronca y rasposa -por chupar la polla de su profesor. "Así que, ¿qué pasa con esa calificación?" 

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de Bang. Se veía francamente enojado. "Estás excusado, Hwang." 

Hyunjin se fue. 

Mientras la puerta del despacho del profesor se cerró tras él, Hyunjin exhaló. Él no podía creer que en realidad lo había hecho. Él había chupado la polla de otro hombre. Él había dejado que Bang Chan, de todas las personas, jodiera su boca a cambio de una calificación. 

Hyunjin se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor, de repente paranoico de que todo el mundo podría adivinar lo que había sucedido sólo de mirarlo. Pero nadie le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Nadie sabía. 

Todo estaba bien. 

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Podía poner el incidente detrás de él y pretender que nunca hubo sucedido. 

Ahora sólo podía esperar que Bang mantuviera su parte del trato.


	4. Capítulo 4.

"Relájate, hombre," dijo Jisung, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado. 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hyunjin dijo, mirando alrededor del aula antes de mirar a sus manos. 

"Tú estás tenso como el infierno. ¿Estás nervioso por tus calificaciones? ¿No dijiste que hablaste con Bang y lo convenciste de que te diera una segunda oportunidad?" 

"Si, lo hice. Él no me reprobó aún -Me acabo de enterar que me dio una D." Y Dios, había sido un gran alivio. Hyunjin no creía nunca haber estado tan feliz por recibir una D. 

"Felicidades," dijo Jisung con una sonrisa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Todavía me sorprende que te las arreglaste para convencerlo."

 Hyunjin cuidadosamente evitó los ojos de su amigo. 

"Hablando del diablo," Jisung murmuró. 

El silencio instantáneo que cayó sobre el aula era casi divertido. Casi. 

Hyunjin echó un vistazo a la alta figura de Bang antes de dejar caer su mirada. 

"Las calificaciones de mitad de período fueron ingresadas," dijo Bang, sin preámbulos. "Informé las notas de treinta y ocho estudiantes cuyas calificaciones fueron inferiores a C. Los informes fueron enviados a la Oficina del Secretario, quien las distribuyó a cada estudiante." Hizo una pausa. "Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten."

Silencio. 

Un tipo levantó la mano. 

"¿Sí, señor Jeon?" dijo Bang, caminando hacia el estudiante. Hyunjin no miró; él sólo lo veía en su visión periférica. 

"No lo entiendo," Jeon contestó. "¡Tengo una F, y al parecer eso es todo! ¿Ni siquiera puedo mejorar mi nota? En todas las demás clases, las calificaciones de mitad de período no afectan nuestro promedio general. Ellas existen, más o menos, para decirnos dónde estamos en la clase, y si tenemos o no que trabajar más duro, pero al parecer, no en su clase. ¡No lo entiendo!" 

Hyunjin se encogió. 

"Pobre chico," Jisung murmuró. 

Hubo una pausa. 

"Sr. Jeon," Bang dijo por fin, su voz peligrosamente suave. "¿Has leído el plan de estudios?" 

"Bueno, sí, seguro." Jeon parecía cualquier cosa menos seguro.

"Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, sabría que en mi clase las notas de medio término sí afectan sus calificaciones finales. En otras palabras, si usted recibe una calificación de mitad de período desaprobada, usted no conseguirá una nota final aprobatoria. Sin excepciones." 

"¡Pero no es justo!" se quejó Jeon. "¡Así no es como se hacen las cosas!"

 "Así es como se hacen las cosas en mi clase." De ser posible, la voz de Bang se hizo aún más suave. "Yo no pasaré a un estudiante que tenga un récord de asistencia pésimo para la mitad del periodo y falló en entregar sus tareas o las entregó con demora. Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, como yo les he dicho a todos que hicieran en el primer día del ciclo, usted no estaría en esta situación. Puede dar las gracias sólo a sí mismo. ¿Tiene otras preguntas? ¿Preguntas inteligentes?" 

"No," Jeon murmuró. 

"Ahora ¿estamos listos con esto, o alguien más quiere perder mi tiempo con preguntas sin sentido de las que se supone que deben saber las respuestas?" 

El silencio era casi sobrenatural. Nadie se atrevió a respirar. 

"Bien." Bang volvió a su escritorio. 

"Wow," susurró Jisung, apenas audible. "¿Qué se le metió por el culo y murió allí dentro?" 

 _Probablemente el enojo de que no pudiera reprobarme,_ pensó Hyunjin.

Su piel se erizó. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Bang dándole una mirada de tal odio que hizo que se sintiera como si estuviera siendo repelido de la habitación. Hyunjin levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos con firmeza. En serio, ¿cuál era el problema del tipo? No era como si él hubiera forzado a Bang a poner su polla en la boca de su estudiante. 

El pensamiento -el recuerdo-  hizo a Hyunjin sonrojarse y removerse en su asiento incómodamente. Mirando al rostro de piedra de Bang, era difícil creer que realmente había sucedido. 

Pero sucedió. 

Hyunjin miró las manos de Bang -agarrando su cara mientras Bang empujaba su polla dentro de su boca- Hyunjin pasó la lengua por sus labios, su piel incómodamente caliente, y fijó su mirada en el frente. 

No pensaría en ello. 

Él no lo haría.   

 

 

 

Había pensado que podría poner el incidente fuera de su mente. Había pensado que Bang solo lo ignoraría después del incidente. 

Se había equivocado en ambos casos.

Hyunjin suspiró y miró melancólicamente al trabajo delante de él. Bang había sido increíblemente difícil en los últimos días, dándole trabajos brutalmente difíciles y constantemente regañándolo delante de todos cuando Hyunjin fallaba en completarlas para satisfacción de Bang. 

"¿Terminó, Hwang?" dijo una fría voz familiar, y Hyunjin se tensó. Echó un vistazo a Jisung a su izquierda, pero su amigo miró el libro delante de él con interés exagerado. Traidor. 

"Voy a terminar pronto," Hyunjin mintió. Él se puso rígido cuando Bang puso una mano sobre su escritorio y se inclinó a mirar el papel en blanco delante de él. 

"Ya veo," Bang dijo. 

Hyunjin volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y se sorprendió por lo cerca que estaba el rostro del otro hombre. A centímetros de distancia. Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos por un momento antes de que los labios de su dueño se retorcieran burlonamente. Bang se irguió en toda su impresionante altura y dijo: "Su tarea debe estar lista en diez minutos, Hwang."

"Pero usted dijo-" 

"Diez minutos," Bang repitió con una voz que decía claramente que no iba a aceptar ninguna discusión. 

Se alejó, y Hyunjin se quedó mirándole la espalda. 

Él regresó su mirada al papel delante suyo y lo miró sombríamente. No era justo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a completar esta tarea en tan poco tiempo? Las preguntas eran ridículamente difíciles y dudosamente reflejaban lo que habían aprendido en clase. ¿Por qué no podría el pendejo dejarlo en paz? Se sentía como si Bang estaba decidido a hacer de su vida un infierno -y estaba teniendo éxito. 

Hyunjin frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control y fallando. Estaba cansado, privado de sueño, con hambre y enojado -nunca una buena combinación. 

Más tarde, él culparía de todo a su falta de sueño. Él culparía a su falta de sueño por escribir lo que él nunca habría escrito si no hubiera estado tan malditamente cansado, hambriento y enojado. 

Hyunjin entregó su ejercicio exactamente diez minutos más tarde y regresó a su escritorio. Él no estaba siquiera a medio camino de su escritorio cuando Bang dijo, con voz muy suave, "Sr. Hwang, a mi oficina después de sus clases."

Con la boca reseca, Hyunjin asintió. 

 _Idiota_ , se dijo a sí mismo. No debería haber dejado que su temperamento se llevara lo mejor de él.

 

 

 

Cuando sus clases habían terminado, Hyunjin se dirigió a la oficina de Bang, según lo ordenado.

Tomando una profunda respiración, él llamó a la familiar puerta.

"Entre." 

Hyunjin entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado. 

Luego caminó hacia el escritorio de Bang. 

"¿Y bien?" dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. 

Lentamente, Bang miró hacia arriba. La expresión de su rostro era positivamente de piedra mientras movía un pedazo de papel hacia Hyunjin –el ejercicio que él había entregado. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" 

Hyunjin cogió el papel y volvió a leer la única oración escrita allí, como si no supiera lo que decía. 

_¿Quieres reprobarme así no tendré más remedio que chupar tu polla de nuevo?_

Interiormente, Hyunjin se encogía un poco. No podía creer que había perdido los estribos y en realidad escrito eso. 

Pero en voz alta, dijo: "¿No sabe leer, señor?" Hace sólo unos días, él no se habría atrevido a utilizar este tono engreído con Bang, pero al parecer, haber tenido la polla del tío en su boca hizo maravillas. 

Bang se paró y caminó hacia él. 

Él se detuvo sólo a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. 

Hyunjin no se movió, negándose a dejarse intimidar.   

"Puedo tenerlo expulsado por esto" dijo Bang. 

"Claro, pero se conseguiría el despido y su carrera dañada cuando todo el mundo se enterase de que negocia calificaciones por sexo."

Bang lo agarró del cuello. "Pedazo de mierda." Su mano se apretó en su garganta. "¿Estás amenazándome?" 

"No," Hyunjin graznó. "Yo realmente no disfruto de ser intimidado. Yo no le obligué a empujar su polla en mi boca, Profesor."

Las fosas nasales de Bang se encendieron. Él no dijo nada, los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando. 

"En serio, ¿cuál es su problema conmigo?" dijo Hyunjin, luchando por respirar a través de la presión del agarre de Bang. "No puedo ser el único estudiante que utilizó. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero fue un trato justo: ambos obtuvimos algo de ello. ¿Por qué estás siempre encima mío?"

"Nunca cambié notas por sexo," Bang dijo entre dientes. "Tú eres la única excepción." 

Hyunjin parpadeó. "¿Qué? Pero yo he oído-"

"Sí, tengo ofertas todo el tiempo, pero reporto a cualquiera que es tan estúpido como para sugerirlo abiertamente. ¿Me veo como alguien que cambiaría notas por cualquier cosa, Hwang?" 

Bueno no. Esa era la razón por la cual Hyunjin había tenido problemas para creerlo cuando Jisung le había dicho el rumor. 

"Pero entonces..." Hyunjin estudió a Bang. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué yo?" 

El silencio se prolongó. Y se prolongó. Y se prolongó un poco más. 

Oh. 

Hyunjin se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Usted me desea." Él dejó escapar una incierta risita. "Guau. Estoy- estoy algo así como halagado, supongo." 

Bang lo fulminó con la mirada, su agarre apretándose en la garganta de Hyunjin. "Es sólo lujuria, nada más. No le daré un tratamiento especial."

"Ya está dándome un tratamiento especial, profesor. Ha sido un completo idiota últimamente -incluso más de lo que normalmente es." Hyunjin le sostuvo la mirada. "Seamos honestos, hombre. Yo necesitaba no reprobar su clase, por lo que se la he chupado. Yo no le obligué a aceptar mi oferta. Usted quería su polla chupada y obtuvo lo que quería. No es mi culpa que no pudiera resistirlo. Y es seguro como el infierno que no es mi culpa que lo excite. Así que por favor deje de agarrárselas conmigo. Lo entiendo: usted está sexualmente frustrado, pero vaya a masturbarse, o fóllese a alguien-" 

"No lo creo," dijo Bang, en voz muy baja. 

A Hyunjin no le gustó el brillo en sus ojos. "¿Qué?" 

"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero," contestó Bang, su tono suave en desacuerdo con el agarre duro en la garganta de Hyunjin. Probablemente habría hematomas. "Si quiero tu boca, voy a conseguir tu boca, no la de alguien más. Ponte de rodillas." 

Hyunjin se le quedó mirando. ¿Hablaba este hombre enserio? 

"No lo creo, profesor," él dijo igualmente suave. "Tú eres el que quiere su polla chupada. Yo soy heterosexual. ¿Qué hay en esto para mí?" 

Los ojos de Bang se estrecharon. "No voy a repetir mi error otra vez. Va a tener que trabajar por su nota final como todos los demás. No le voy a dar una calificación que no se merece."

"Entonces, todo apunta a que será la primera vez en que no conseguirá lo que quiere. Señor. Déjeme ir. Ahora." 

Bang no lo soltó, su mirada evaluándolo. "Dos mil," dijo. 

Hyunjin frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?" 

"Dos mil dólares al mes." Hyunjin se rió, incrédulo, al límite.

"Tiene que estar bromeando conmigo. No soy una puta." Bang enarcó las cejas. Hyunjin frunció el ceño, aunque sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Es diferente." 

"¿Cómo es diferente?" Los labios de Bang torcidos, pero Hyunjin nunca lo llamaría una sonrisa. "En realidad es mucho más honesto y directo que prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota. Necesita dinero, Hwang." 

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" Hyunjin dijo bruscamente. 

"Tengo ojos. La mayor parte de sus ropas están gastadas y viejas."

El tono de Bang lo daba por hecho, aun así, Hyunjin de repente se sintió muy consciente de la humildad de su apariencia en comparación con el traje impecable de Bang. "¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estudiar la ropa de sus estudiantes?" 

Bang acarició con el pulgar el pulso en el cuello de Hyunjin. "Dos mil al mes solo por chuparme la polla. Piense en ello, Hwang." 

Hyunjin no quería pensar en ello. Quería reírse en la cara de Bang y salir, pero... 

Pero. 

Pensó en la nevera y armarios vacíos en casa. Pensó en la renta, que vencía la próxima semana. Pensó en el invierno que vendría pronto -y en las facturas de calefacción. Pensó en el salario de la señora Choi. Pensó en el hecho de que apenas veía a Yuna y Su, porque tenía que trabajar en dos empleos y aun así apenas arañaban la vida. 

Él fue tentado. Jodido infierno, él fue tentado. No lo hacía exactamente sentirse orgulloso, Bang tenía razón: necesitaba dinero y él no estaba en condiciones de ponerse exigente con el origen del dinero.

"Tres mil," dijo Hyunjin. Si iba a prostituirse a sí mismo, él no iba a ser barato. Bang no estaba casado, tenía un trabajo acomodado y había publicado varios libros galardonados. Él fácilmente podría permitírselo. 

Bang resopló. "No puede estar hablando en serio. Puedo encontrar cincuenta putas por ese dinero."

"Estoy seguro de que puede. Pero me quiere a mí. Y yo no soy una puta."

"Podrías haberme engañado." 

Hyunjin ignoró la provocación y dijo en voz baja, mirando Bang a los ojos, "No es como que no pueda permitírselo. Tres grandes por follar mi boca cada vez que quiera." 

Las fosas nasales de Bang aletearon. Su rostro era difícil de leer, pero el hambre en ellos mientras miraba los labios de Hyunjin era más difícil de ocultar. Hizo a Hyunjin sentirse raro. Él era heterosexual, pero era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitir que era halagador como el infierno que este hombre -este poderoso hombre al que todo el mundo temía y respetaba-  lo deseara tanto a él. 

"¿Cada vez que quiera?" preguntó Bang, levantando la mirada a los ojos de Hyunjin. 

Después de un momento de vacilación, Hyunjin asintió. ¿Con qué frecuencia podría Bang reclamar que él lo hiciera? Probablemente un par de veces a la semana, a lo sumo. Como unas diez veces al mes. Y él obtendría tres mil dólares por eso. Sería capaz de dejar uno de sus empleos y pasar más tiempo con las niñas. 

Merecería la pena. 

"Muy bien," dijo Bang, soltando su garganta. Volvió a su silla y miró a Hyunjin. "¿Qué está esperando, Hwang?"

Hyunjin tragó saliva y miró hacia el impresionante bulto en los pantalones del hombre. Podría totalmente hacerlo. Tan sólo diez veces al mes y tres mil dólares por sus molestias. Ya había chupado la polla de Bang una vez y no era repugnante ni nada. Podría hacerlo. 

Hyunjin cerró la puerta y luego cayó de rodillas delante del profesor más odiado de la escuela.  


	5. Capítulo 5.

_Realmente subestimé su deseo sexual,_ Hyunjin pensó mientras chupaba la polla de su profesor una semana después. Era la quinta vez esa semana que se había encontrado de rodillas delante de Bang. 

Hyunjin tuvo que admitir que no era desagradable ni nada; podría haber sido mucho peor. Mucho peor. La polla de Bang estaba siempre limpia y sabía bien. Claro, el tamaño hacía que la cosa sea más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, pero después de las primeras veces, se había acostumbrado a ello y su mandíbula ya había dejado de dolerle. Además, la mayoría de las veces, Bang hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, sosteniendo la cara de Hyunjin en su lugar y simplemente follándole la boca. 

Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones, como hoy, en que Bang le ordenó a Hyunjin lamerle y chuparle la polla despacio. Eso era más difícil, pero el interno sentido de justicia de Hyunjin no le dejó hacer un trabajo a medias: Bang le pagó mucho dinero por esto, después de todo. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que estaría chupando la polla de otro tipo cada día, Hyunjin se habría reído. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a dejar que el Profesor Bang, de todas las personas, pusiera la polla en su boca todos los días, Hyunjin habría pensado que era una muy mala broma. Y no una broma divertida. 

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, chupando la polla de Bang, la gran mano de Bang guiándole la cabeza mientras Hyunjin bombeaba su cabeza, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de su maestro. Sí, tenía buen gusto. Hyunjin descubrió que con cada vez que pasaba le preocupaba menos el sabor. 

Bang gruñó, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba ligeramente. Hyunjin no estaba seguro que decía sobre él que supiera que Bang ya estaba cerca de llegar. 

"Mírame," Bang exigió. 

Hyunjin se encontró con los ojos oscuros y chupó la cabeza lentamente. Luego más duro. 

Bang agarró el cabello de Hyunjin, empujó con fuerza y se corrió.

Hyunjin se tragó la corrida. No era un fanático del sabor, pero sabía que a Bang le gustaba cuando lo hacía. El sabor no era tan horrible, de todos modos. 

Después de un rato, sintió la mirada de Bang sobre él y levantó la vista de nuevo. 

Bang lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. De repente, Hyunjin se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la ablandada polla de Bang en su boca y todavía estaba chupándola sin prestar atención, como si fuera un chupetín gigante.

Sonrojándose, Hyunjin dejó que la polla se salga de su boca y se puso de pie. "Yo sólo estaba en otra parte," balbuceó, alejándose y limpiándose la boca. 

"Yo no dije nada," contestó Bang. 

Cuando oyó el sonido de una cremallera, Hyunjin se volvió. 

Una vez más, el profesor Bang se veía inmaculado e intocable. Si Hyunjin no supiera mejor, nunca creería lo que había ocurrido en esa oficina hace unos minutos. 

Hyunjin pasó su peso de un pie al otro. 

Echándose hacia atrás en su silla, Bang enarcó las cejas. "¿Sí?"

Mierda. Esto era incómodo como el infierno, pero la señora Choi le había dicho que iba a renunciar si Hyunjin no aumentaba su salario. Para empeorar las cosas, su renta vencía hoy. Así que Hyunjin se obligó a hablar, "Necesito dinero. ¿Me puede pagar ahora? Quiero decir- sé que no era el trato, pero-"

"Ven aquí." 

Hyunjin cerró la boca a media frase y dio un paso hacia él. No podía leer la expresión de Bang. 

Bang tomó su muñeca y lo tiró en su regazo. 

"¿Pero qué-"    

"¿Qué hay en esto para mí?" Bang dijo, burlándose claramente de él, usando las palabras que Hyunjin le había dicho hace una semana. 

Hyunjin se recargó en el respaldo de la silla de Bang, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño. Nunca había imaginado que estaría en esta situación: sentado en el regazo del Profesor Bang y tratando de sacarle dinero. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra mamada?" 

Bang lo estudió. "Me dejas que te toque y te bese y te daré el dinero." 

Hyunjin parpadeó. Bajó la mirada a los labios de Bang y sintió una sensación incómoda en su estómago. "No lo sé- quiero decir, soy heterosexual. Eso sería un poco raro." 

Los labios que estaba mirando se torcieron. 

"¿Más extraño que chuparme la polla, Hwang?" 

Hyunjin sentía una burbuja de risa nerviosa subiendo dentro de él. "Bueno, cuando lo pone de ese modo, supongo que tiene razón." 

Bang envolvió una mano alrededor del cuello de Hyunjin, acariciando su pulso con el pulgar. "¿Bien?" 

Hyunjin se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Lo que sea." 

Parecía como si Bang hubiera estado esperando sólo por esas palabras, porque lo siguiente que Hyunjin supo, es que tenía la lengua de su profesor en la boca. Los ojos de Hyunjin se abrieron, pero se forzó a relajarse.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de distanciarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y fallando. Sorprendentemente, Bang era bastante buen besador. No era descuidado, y el beso no era horroroso, pero era extraño. Era extraño ser el que era besado, y no al revés. Él estaba siendo besado por un hombre, no una chica. La diferencia no debería haber sido tan obvia, pero lo era. Bang besaba de la misma forma en que actuaba: mandón, exigente y duro. 

Unos minutos más tarde, Bang finalmente había terminado de besarlo, y los labios de Hyunjin estaban hinchados y sensibles. Se sentía un poco abrumado y más que un poco extraño. 

Bang tomó una mirada en él, resopló y lo empujó fuera de su regazo. Hyunjin se puso de pie tambaleándose y se volvió para irse. 

"Usted no cobró su pago, Hwang." 

Pago. Cierto. 

Hyunjin volvió y no miró hacia él mientras Bang puso dinero en su bolsillo. 

"Ahora váyase," dijo Bang. "Tengo tareas que corregir." 

Hyunjin estaba simplemente muy feliz de obedecer. 

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la oficina, tocó sus labios doloridos.

Ellos le hormigueaban.


	6. Capítulo 6.

Resultó, que los besos no eran una cosa de solo una vez. Bang parecía pensar que ahora que lo había hecho una vez, tenía el derecho de meter su lengua en la boca de Hyunjin cuando quisiera –y él parecía quererlo muy a menudo. 

Como resultado, Hyunjin había estado pasando un montón de tiempo en el regazo de Bang, con la lengua de Bang en su boca y las manos de éste en su culo. Lo último le hizo sentir un poco incómodo, pero Bang no parecía querer otra cosa. Hyunjin pensó que el chico no podía evitarlo, así que no hizo un escándalo sobre ello. 

Por lo general, después de unos diez minutos de besarse duro, Bang le ordenaba que se la chupara, pero hoy se estaba tomando su tiempo, besándolo una y otra vez, profundo y muy sucio, hasta que Hyunjin apenas podía respirar. La sensación familiar de estar completamente abrumado estaba de vuelta, y Hyunjin se encontró a sí mismo jadeando y haciendo pequeños ruiditos -ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué. Era simplemente demasiado. Él no estaba seguro de si le gustaba este sentimiento -el sentimiento de estar completamente abrumado- o lo odiaba.

Por fin, Bang rompió el beso, pero en lugar de simplemente ordenarle que se la chupara, como generalmente hacía, él comenzó a bajar besando por el cuello de Hyunjin. 

"Err, estoy bastante seguro de que esto no era parte del trato," dijo Hyunjin. 

Bang lo ignoró, por supuesto. 

Hyunjin rodó los ojos. Desde que todo empezó, había descubierto que en realidad Bang se mantuvo a sí mismo bajo control en clases y no demostró el alcance de su... personalidad. Cuando estaban solos, Bang no se contenía: era completamente dominante. Todo tenía que hacerse del modo en que Bang quería. 

Hyunjin fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la gran mano de Bang deslizarse bajo su playera para acariciar su espalda desnuda.

"Cómo que estás cruzando la línea, hombre," Hyunjin murmuró, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no le molestaba tanto que Bang lo tocara. Se preguntó si debía hacerlo. 

No era la primera vez que se le había ocurrido a Hyunjin, que él no estaba ni cerca de estar tan asustado por todo el asunto como probablemente debería haberlo estado. Pero, de nuevo, él tenía la polla del chico en su boca todos los días. Esto no era nada. 

Bang continuó mordisqueando su cuello agresivamente. "Sácamela y mastúrbame."   

Antes de que Hyunjin pudiera hacerlo, el teléfono celular de Bang empezó a vibrar en el escritorio. 

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Bang levantó la cabeza del cuello de Hyunjin y extendió la mano por su teléfono. 

"¿Sí?" espetó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas. 

Hyunjin observó con interés como la cara de Bang se convirtió en una máscara de piedra. Obviamente, no le gustaba lo que sea que quien fuera que llamara le decía, porque su voz se volvió dura. "No me interesa, Soyeon." Una pausa. "Me importa un bledo lo que quiere. Guarda tu aliento. No estoy yendo." 

Despertada su curiosidad, Hyunjin se acercó al teléfono, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. 

"...padre está muy enfermo, Chan," la mujer, Soyeon, dijo. "Te juro que no estoy mintiendo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero yo sé que él quiere verte antes de- antes... Por favor. Por mí." 

La mandíbula de Bang se apretó. "Yo no voy a hacer lo que él quiere que haga. Yo no me voy a casar con esa niña tonta."

"Chaewon es una joven agradable," dijo Soyeon. "Sí, su padre es amigo de nuestro padre, pero ella no es su padre. Ella es amable y-" 

"Soyeon," Bang la interrumpió, clavando la vista en su escritorio. "Te estás olvidando de algo. No me interesan las mujeres. E incluso si lo hicieran, nunca me habría casado con la mujer que él eligió para mí."

Soyeon suspiró. "Sólo ven a casa este fin de semana. Eso es lo único que te pido". 

Bang se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Bien," escupió. Colgó bruscamente y tiró el teléfono sobre su escritorio. 

"¿Tu hermana?" preguntó Hyunjin. Pensando que Bang ya no estaría de humor para sexo, estaba a punto de deslizarse de su regazo cuando Bang lo agarró y lo tiró en un beso. 

El beso fue cruel, duro y castigador. Se terminó tan rápido como empezó. 

Bang le agarró de la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, la ira aun rodando fuera de él en oleadas. "Tú vas a acompañarme." 

Hyunjin se rió entre dientes. "¿Lo haré? Gracias por informarme." 

"Te voy a pagar," dijo Bang, en absoluto inmutado. "Otros tres mil por el fin de semana." 

Hyunjin se le quedó mirando. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme tres mil dólares sólo para molestar a tu padre?" 

La mirada que Bang le dirigió le habría hecho estremecerse algunas semanas atrás. "Eso no es asunto tuyo." Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Son casi las dos. Vete a casa y empaca para el fin de semana. Voy a recogerte en dos horas." 

Hyunjin puso las manos sobre los hombros de Bang. "Whoa, espera un segundo. Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo digo en serio. No puedo."   

Bang le lanzó una mirada irritada. "¿Por qué no?" 

Hyunjin vaciló. "Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas. Tienen sólo cuatro años. No puedo dejarlas el fin de semana. No tienen a nadie más." 

Bang tenía una expresión en su rostro que Hyunjin no podía leer. "Consígueles una niñera. Yo lo pagaré." 

Rodando los ojos, Hyunjin saltó de su regazo. "¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo? No se puede comprar todo, ¿sabes? Yo no voy a dejar a las niñas con alguien que no conocen. Su niñera habitual tiene el fin de semana libre." 

Bang exhaló un suspiro, sus cejas alzándose levemente mientras el ceño fruncido alcanzaba a sus labios. "Bien. Trae a las mocosas con nosotros." 

Hyunjin hizo una pausa antes de enfrentársele. "Yo no creo que sea una buena idea. Ellas se ponen ansiosas con los extraños, y tú... bueno, tú eres tú."

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Bang. "Contrariamente a la opinión popular, yo no como bebés para el desayuno." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Hyunjin. "Te vienes conmigo," dijo, deteniéndose frente a él. "No me importa lo que hagas con las niñas, pero tú te vienes conmigo." 

Antes de que Hyunjin pudiera decir nada, Bang lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró en un beso. 

Unos minutos más tarde, Bang finalmente le permitió respirar de nuevo, y Hyunjin estuvo perturbado de encontrar sus dedos apretados en la camisa de Bang. 

"Correcto," dijo, un tanto aturdido, parpadeando. 

Bang le dio un empujón hacia la puerta. "Te recogeré en dos horas. Conozco tu dirección." 

"Correcto," dijo Hyunjin de nuevo y se fue, sintiéndose más que un poco confundido y asustado.

 

 


	7. Capítulo 7.

"Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó Yuna, tirando de la mano de Hyunjin. 

"¿Quién va a venir a recogernos?" preguntó Su, rebotando con entusiasmo y tirando de su otra mano. 

Hyunjin miró entre sus caritas emocionadas e hizo una mueca en su interior. Esta era una idea terrible. 

"Un amigo," dijo, eligiendo responderle a Su, ya que no tenía idea a dónde se dirigían. Presumiblemente a visitar al padre de Bang. Parecía que Bang y su padre tenían desacuerdos -por decirlo suavemente- así que Hyunjin dudaba que fuera a ser una cálida reunión familiar, incluso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Bang le estaba llevando sólo para molestar a su padre. 

Arrastrar a Yuri y Su en esto no era una buena idea, pero por otra parte... tres mil dólares. No tendría que preocuparse de los salarios de la señora Choi durante unos cuantos meses. 

"¿Es él? ¿Es él?" Su rebotaba poniéndose aún más emocionada mientras señalaba al Mercedes negro que había estacionado en el frente del edificio.

"Probablemente," dijo Hyunjin. "Vamos." Él tomó su maleta y agarró la mano de Su con su otra mano. Se podía confiar en Yuna para que se quedara cerca y no corriera a cualquier lugar; en Su, no se podía. 

Las puertas del Mercedes se abrieron cuando llegaron a él. 

Hyunjin se sorprendió al encontrar que Bang ya tenía asientos de seguridad para niños instalados. 

"Oye," le dijo a Bang, sintiéndose torpe y fuera de balance. Nunca se supuso que Bang conociera a sus hermanas. "Yuna, Sujin, saluden al Sr. Bang." 

"¡Yo no soy Sujin!" dijo Su con un mohín. 

Hyunjin ocultó una sonrisa. "Yuna, Su, saluden al Sr. Bang." 

"¡Hola, Sr. Bang!" dijeron juntas y Hyunjin sintió una oleada de orgullo. Ellas sólo tenían cuatro, pero eran muy inteligentes y hablaban claro. Parecían angelitos de cabellos dorados, sonriéndole tímidamente al hombre. Cualquier persona con un corazón les habría regresado la sonrisa. 

Al parecer, no Bang Chan. Bang estudió a las niñas como si fuesen especímenes de otro planeta antes de asentir débilmente y girar de nuevo hacia Hyunjin. "Consigue ponerlas en sus sillas. Yo pondré tu maleta en el maletero."

Hyunjin sólo rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué había vuelto a Bang tal monstruo del control. Fue una orden completamente innecesaria.  

Para el momento en que las niñas estaban aseguradas en el asiento trasero, Bang había vuelto al asiento del conductor. Hyunjin miró a las niñas por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y tomar su asiento. 

"Antes de irnos, quiero dejar algo claro," dijo Hyunjin, bajando la voz para que las niñas no pudieran oír. "Sé muy poco acerca de su familia, pero no vas a arrastrar a las niñas en tus problemas con tu padre. Si alguien les trata mal, nos iremos. A la mierda el dinero. ¿Lo entiendes?" 

Bang lo miró por un momento. 

"Nadie va a tratarlas mal," dijo antes de inclinarse, agarrando la barbilla de Hyunjin y cubriendo los labios de Hyunjin con los suyos. 

Hyunjin frunció el ceño -no era ni el momento ni el lugar- pero Bang sostenía firmemente su cara, sus labios fuertes y hambrientos, su lengua profundizando en la boca de Hyunjin, seguro y reclamando su propiedad, y muy pronto, Hyunjin se encontró completamente abrumado por la intensidad del beso. Y continuó, y continuó, y continuó…

"Hyunjin, ¿estás herido?" 

Con un jadeo, empujó a Bang a distancia y centró su mirada en Yuna. "¿Qué? ¡No!" 

Un surco apareció entre sus pequeñas cejas. "Pensé que estabas herido. Estabas haciendo ruidos." 

Su rostro caliente, Hyunjin determinadamente evitaba mirar a Bang. "Yo no estaba haciendo ruidos."

"¡Lo hacías!" dijo Su, mirando perpleja. "¡Mentir es malo! ¡Tú lo dijiste!" 

Yuna asintió. "¿Y por qué el Sr. Bang puso su lengua en tu boca?" 

"Debido a que tu hermano quería algo para chupar," comentó Bang, arrancando el motor. 

Sonrojándose, Hyunjin le dio una patada en la espinilla, pero para su sorpresa, las gemelas parecían satisfechas con la explicación y empezaron a hablar de otra cosa. 

Él se acomodó en su asiento. 

Hyunjin no miró hacia Bang. Él no podía. 

Todavía se sentía caliente por todas partes, con la piel tensa y la respiración irregular. 

Mierda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 

 

 

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el asunto con tu papá?" 

Habían estado manejando durante más de una hora y las chicas estaban dormidas. 

Los ojos de Bang estaban fijos en la carretera. "¿Desde cuándo esto es tu asunto?" 

"No lo sé", dijo Hyunjin, con sarcasmo. "Me está arrastrando a mí -y a mi familia- a la casa de tu padre, sin haber sido invitados. Algo me dice que él no va a estar feliz de vernos." 

"No lo hará. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no va a estar feliz de verme, tampoco." 

Hyunjin se recostó en su asiento y estudió su perfil. "Pensé que te había invitado." 

Bang se rió entre dientes. Era un sonido escalofriante. "Mi padre nunca se tragaría su orgullo y me invitaría. Hace quince años, me dijo que volvería arrastrándome de regreso cuando se me acabara el dinero. Él odia cuando se le demuestra que está equivocado." 

Los ojos de Hyunjin se agrandaron. "¿Quieres decir que no has estado en casa en quince años?" 

"Y yo con mucho gusto me mantendría alejado por quince años más. Todavía no estoy convencido de que mi hermana no está mintiendo sobre su salud. Ese viejo bastardo nos sobrevivirá a todos." 

Hyunjin estaba un poco perturbado. ¿Qué hizo el padre de Bang para merecer tanto odio de su propio hijo? 

"Mmm, ¿te golpeó cuando eras un niño?" 

La esquina de la boca de Bang se crispó. "Bang Joseph nunca haría algo tan plebeyo." 

"Ah." Hyunjin vaciló. "¿Te echó de tu casa por tu sexualidad?" 

Los dedos de Bang se agarraron al volante con más fuerza. "Nunca me echó. Me fui yo mismo." 

Hyunjin podía sentir que era más complicado que eso. Si el padre de Bang quería que su hijo se casara con alguna mujer, eso significaba que aún no había aceptado la sexualidad de su hijo; él probablemente pensó que era algo curable. Sin embargo, como Hyunjin no conocía al padre de Bang, sólo podía especular. 

"¿Cómo es él?" 

Bang se encogió de hombros. "Un típico viejo con dinero. Orgulloso, prepotente e inflexible." 

"Hmm, me recuerda a alguien, entonces."

Bang visiblemente se puso rígido. 

Hyunjin reconoció en la tensión en el conjunto de sus anchos hombros, el aspecto agresivo de su perfil. La sombra de las cinco en punto le daba un aspecto duro, más áspero. Los ojos de Hyunjin bajaron por los brazos de Bang, desde sus bíceps tensos debajo de las mangas de su camisa a los dedos que sujetaban el volante un poco más apretado de lo necesario. Hyunjin pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, mirando las manos de Bang. Las recordaba agarrando su barbilla, su cuello-

"Sigue mirándome de esa manera y vas a acabar con mi polla en ti antes de que el viaje termine." 

Hyunjin alejó su mirada de la cara de Bang. Bang estaba mirando el camino por delante. 

Con su rostro caliente, Hyunjin dijo, "No sé de lo que estás hablando."

Bang solo resopló. 

El silencio entre ellos se hizo, espeso, cargado, hormigueando en alerta. 

Finalmente, Hyunjin no pudo soportarlo más. "¿Qué quisiste decir?" 

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. A pesar de tus malas notas, no eres completamente estúpido." 

"Wow, gracias. Voy a marcar este día en mí diario. El profesor Bang dijo que yo no soy completamente estúpido. Me siento tan especial, ya sabes." 

"Hwang." Bang seguía sin mirar a Hyunjin. "Tú no eres tan heterosexual cómo crees. Para decirlo sin rodeos: me miras como si quisieras chuparme la polla." 

Hyunjin abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Luego se echó a reír. "Tú tienes una muy alta opinión de ti mismo." 

Bang suspiró, sacó el coche fuera de la carretera y apagó el motor. Sin decir una palabra, se salió del coche, caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y arrastró a Hyunjin fuera.   

"¡Hey!" dijo Hyunjin, mirando hacia atrás a las gemelas, pero todavía estaban profundamente dormidas. 

Bang cerró la puerta y arrastró a Hyunjin lejos del auto, hacia el bosque. 

"Mira-" Hyunjin comenzó, pero fue cortado cuando Bang lo empujó contra el amplio tronco de un árbol y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Hyunjin. 

Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en él. "No tengo paciencia para el pánico ante la homosexualidad. Me tiene sin cuidado si te engañas a ti mismo pensando que eres totalmente hetero. Pero cuando estás conmigo, yo no quiero escuchar ese sinsentido." 

Hyunjin rió con incertidumbre. "¿No crees que es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte decir que sabes mejor que yo si soy heterosexual o gay?" 

"En realidad, creo que eres bisexual, pero no es aquí ni allí. No digo que yo sé mejor que tú lo que te enciende. Pero tengo ojos. Puedo fácilmente decir cuando un chico quiere chuparme la polla." 

"Yo no quiero chuparte la polla. Te chupo la polla sólo porque tú me pagas por hacerlo." 

"Sí, yo te pago," dijo Bang en voz baja. "Pero eso no significa que no te guste. Tú tienes un poco de fijación oral, Hwang. Tú boca es muy sensible. Te gusta tener la boca llena. Te gusta ser besado. Te gusta que te folle la boca." 

Hyunjin se estremeció. "A mí no…"

Bang enarcó las cejas. "Tú sigues chupando mi polla, incluso después de que yo me corra." 

Su piel volviéndose caliente, Hyunjin desvió la mirada. Sí, él se había atrapado a sí mismo haciendo eso algunas veces, pero... "Incluso si lo que dices es cierto, no prueba nada." Fijación oral era en realidad una buena explicación del por qué le gustaban los besos de Bang y del por qué tener la polla de Bang en la boca se sintió algo así cómo... bien. 

"Tienes razón," dijo Bang. "Disfrutar de chupar la polla de otro hombre no te hace gay." 

"Deja de burlarte de mí." 

"No me estoy burlando de ti." 

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. 

Hyunjin se humedeció los labios con un golpe de su lengua.

Bang levantó la mano y acarició el labio inferior de Hyunjin con el pulgar. 

Hyunjin se quedó muy quieto, casi sin respirar. 

Bang empujó lentamente el pulgar en la boca, separando suavemente los labios de Hyunjin, mientras se continuaban mirando el uno al otro. Hyunjin rozó tentativamente la punta de su lengua por el pulgar y luego... 

Él chupó.

Bang inhaló bruscamente. Empezó a empujar y tirar del pulgar dentro y fuera de la boca de Hyunjin, todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos. Hizo a Hyunjin ruborizarse, él estaba chupando el pulgar de su profesor, por Dios santo, pero que Dios lo ayudara, él amaba hacerlo, el interior de su boca hormigueaba. No podía dejar de chupar. Quería seguir chupándolo. 

Él hizo un pequeño ruidito cuando Bang quitó el pulgar.

"Definitivamente fijación oral," Bang murmuró antes de inclinarse y reemplazar el pulgar por su lengua. 

Varios minutos después, Hyunjin se encontró en la hierba, con el pesado cuerpo de Bang sobre él. Él estaba gimiendo mientras chupaba con avidez la lengua de Bang, sus manos enterradas en el cabello del hombre. No podía fingir más que no disfrutaba de esto, así que no trató de suprimir sus suspiros y gemidos de placer mientras Bang follaba a fondo su boca con la lengua. 

"Eres ruidoso," gruñó Bang, mordiendo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Hyunjin y por su cuello. 

Hyunjin se sentía demasiado desorientado para responder y sólo lo jaló de nuevo a sus labios. Quería más besos. Necesitaba más besos. 

Bang lo forzó, besándolo profundamente, su mano torpemente entre ellos, haciendo... algo. 

Los ojos de Hyunjin se abrieron cuando sintió a Bang envolver su mano alrededor de sus pollas. Él se tensó. Él estaba duro. _Él estaba duro._

"Olvídate de las etiquetas, maldita sea," dijo Bang y comenzó a acariciarlos rápidamente, besando a Hyunjin más profundamente y más sucio. 

Hyunjin no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Estaba demasiado ido para protestar. Él quería venirse. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, empezó a mover las caderas, encontrándose con los golpes de Bang, sintiendo la polla de Bang frotar contra la suya, y joder, de solo pensarlo- estaba mal y era excitante todo a la vez. 

No pasó mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera estaban besándose ahora, más como tratando de tragarse uno al otro, labios y dientes mordiendo y chupando. Hyunjin rodó un poco y enganchó una pierna sobre Bang, arrastrándolos juntos. Fuego quemó a través de él en un resplandor rojo vivo, y podía sentir que se reunía en su vientre, difundiéndose hacia el exterior en rayas. Sintió a Bang gruñir, bajo y áspero, estremeciéndose mientras se corría, pegajoso calor húmedo reuniéndose entre ellos. Unos cuantos golpes más y Hyunjin se venía también, gimiendo y arañando la espalda de Bang. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Bang ya de pie, cerrándose los pantalones. 

Al darse cuenta de que su polla todavía estaba a la intemperie, Hyunjin se guardó rápidamente a sí mismo y se subió la cremallera, sus dedos temblando. 

Podía oír a Bang caminar de regreso al coche. "Una de ellas está despierta."

Hyunjin se puso de pie. "¿Ellas?" preguntó, todavía incapaz de pensar en nada, además del hecho de que él simplemente había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre. 

"Una de las niñas," dijo Bang, entrando en el asiento del conductor. 

Por la forma en que Bang dijo que la palabra "niñas" podría ser también que estuviera hablando de extraterrestres. Casi hizo a Hyunjin sonreír. Casi. 

Hyunjin caminó al coche y se sentó en su lugar. 

Su aún dormía, pero Yuna no lo hacía. Ella estaba chupándose el dedo medio dormida, mirando entre Hyunjin y Bang. "Ustedes no estaban aquí cuando me desperté." 

Hyunjin se inclinó y la besó en la frente. "Lo siento bebé. ¿Estabas asustada?" 

"Yo no soy un bebé," dijo Yuna. "Soy grande. ¿Estamos ahí ya?"

"No," dijo Hyunjin. 

"¿Entonces por qué se detuvo el coche?" 

Hyunjin se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? "Debido a que el Sr. Bang y yo necesitábamos hablar." 

Bang puso en marcha el motor. 

Yuna bostezó. "¿Por qué no podían hablar en el coche?"

"Porque- porque no queríamos despertarlas." 

Yuna frunció el ceño, pero pareció aceptar la explicación. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo. 

Exhalando, Hyunjin se apartó de ella y miró el paisaje que pasaban. 

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad," Bang ordenó después de un tiempo. 

Hyunjin se puso el cinturón de seguridad y murmuró, "loco del control." 

"¿Así que ya dejaste de enloquecer?" El tono de Bang era sardónico. 

"No estaba enloqueciéndome." Al darse cuenta de que lo dijo un poco demasiado alto, Hyunjin bajó la voz. "¿Por qué lo haría? Así que me diste un trabajo manual. Gran cosa. No he tenido sexo en muchísimo tiempo, y tú sabes que besar me excita." 

Bang no dijo nada y volvió su mirada a la carretera, con el rostro completamente ilegible. 

Hyunjin lo estudió. "Sabes, tengo curiosidad sobre algo," murmuró. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me pagas una cantidad obscena de dinero por unas cuantas mamadas? Ni siquiera necesitas pagar por sexo. Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres gay gustosamente tendrían sexo contigo. Quiero decir, no es como si fueras feo o algo. Así que ¿por qué yo?" 

"¿Estás a la pesca de cumplidos?" 

"Nop. Estoy genuinamente curioso." 

"Quería follarte desde el momento en que entraste en mi salón hace algunos meses. Es tan simple como eso." 

Hyunjin se humedeció los labios, su estómago cosquilleando. "¿Me deseaste por tanto tiempo?" 

Bang resopló, sin mirarlo. "No estaba suspirando ni nada, Hwang. Quería meter mi polla en ti. Tan solo eres mi tipo."

"¿Labios gruesos?" 

"No. No me refiero a tu aspecto. Si nos guiamos por el aspecto únicamente, tu amigo, Han, es más mi tipo que tú." 

El estómago de Hyunjin se apretó. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba sorprendido. Jisung era extremadamente atractivo. Infiernos, todo el mundo se sentía atraído por él. Y con su pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones expresivos, piel tostada y sensuales labios rojos, era todo lo contrario de Hyunjin. Hyunjin siempre se sentía descolorido y lavado al lado de su amigo.

"¿Así que si era Jisung quien te ofrecía sexo por una nota, ¿lo habrías hecho?" 

Bang le lanzó una mirada extraña. "No." 

Los músculos en el estómago de Hyunjin se cerraban. "¿Por qué no?" 

"Porque yo no quiero follármelo," dijo Bang crudamente. Estaba empezando a verse irritado, por alguna razón. "Encontrar a alguien físicamente atractivo, no es lo mismo que desearlo."

"Entonces, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que soy tu tipo?" 

Bang permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Hyunjin comenzó a pensar que no iba a responder en absoluto. 

Había un toque de auto-desprecio en su voz cuando dijo, "Es todo muy cliché. Cuando estaba en la escuela, yo era el estereotipo del nerd."

"¿En serio?" Mirando a este hombre arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, Hyunjin tenía problemas para creer eso. 

"Por supuesto que lo era. Conseguí mi doctorado a los veintitrés años, Hwang. Yo no tenía exactamente el tiempo para socializar con las personas." 

"Eso explica muchas cosas," Hyunjin murmuró. "Déjame adivinar: ¿había un deportista muy popular con el que tuviste un ardiente flechazo y me parezco a él?" 

"Él no se parecía en nada a ti."

"Entonces, ¿cómo es eso relevante?" 

"Si dejas de interrumpirme, te darás cuenta." Los labios de Bang se curvaron. "Él era el estereotipo del deportista popular. Obviamente heterosexual y actuaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo, y yo quería... lo miraba y me imaginaba forzando mi polla en su garganta. Imaginaba sostenerlo hacia abajo y hacerle rogar para ser follado. Hacer a un chico hetero rogar por mi polla."

Hyunjin tragó saliva y miró a las niñas para asegurarse de que estaban dormidas. "¿Adónde vas con esto?" 

Bang se encogió de hombros, con los ojos en la carretera. "Bastante heterosexual e inalcanzable: eso es básicamente mi tipo. Si dejas que te folle, me aburriré de ti. Siempre me aburro de ellos." 

Hyunjin cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo frío de repente. 

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto a ti?" le preguntó al fin, mirando el paisaje que pasaba.  Estaba oscureciendo. 

"¿Qué?" 

"Alguien te jodió." Hyunjin volvió la cabeza hacia él. "No es saludable entrar en relaciones sabiendo que están condenadas al fracaso -que perderías interés en el hombre después de follártelo. Y es realmente muy jodido tener a hombres heterosexuales, inalcanzables como tu tipo. ¿Estás asustado del compromiso? ¿O de otra cosa?" 

La mandíbula de Bang se apretó con tanta fuerza que los tendones del cuello se destacaban. "Ahórrate tu análisis pseudo-psicológico. La explicación es en realidad mucho más simple: sólo me gusta corromper y follarme niños heterosexuales. Me excita. Y antes de que me llames un imbécil, siempre soy honesto con ellos. La mayoría de los bi-curiosos chicos 'heterosexuales' eventualmente quieren volver a sus vidas heterosexuales de todos modos, y yo no mantengo relaciones a largo plazo. Así que es un ganar-ganar para todos los involucrados. Sin condiciones."

"¿Por qué no mantienes relaciones a largo plazo? Tú tienes treinta y tres." 

"¿Y?" dijo Bang. "Yo no soy el tipo de hombre que quiere la cerca blanca y 2 hijos y medio." 

Hyunjin miró a Yuna y Su. "No lo sé," dijo lentamente. "Siempre pensé que los chicos gays no eran muy diferentes a los hombres heterosexuales y querrían establecerse eventualmente. Incluso Jisung quiere eso." 

"¿Jisung?" Bang parecía un poco perplejo. 

Hyunjin frunció el ceño. "¿Mi mejor amigo?" 

"Ah. Te refieres a Han." 

"¿En serio? ¿No sabes su nombre?" 

"¿Por qué querría saber su nombre de pila? Él es mi estudiante." 

"Soy su estudiante también, profesor." 

Bang lo miró, la comisura de sus labios retorciéndose hacia arriba. "¿Quién dice que conozco tu primer nombre, Hwang?" 

Hyunjin se rió en voz baja. "Está bien. Para tu información, es Hyunwoo." 

"No, no lo es." 

"¡A-ha!" 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bang volvió a mirar a la carretera. "Obviamente sé tu nombre, pero no pienso en ti como Hyunjin." 

"Lo suficientemente justo. No pienso en ti como Chan." Incluso decir el nombre en voz alta era un poco extraño, en realidad. Hyunjin puso el nombre en su lengua. Chan. Nop. Bang era Bang. Hyunjin estaría muy preocupado el día en que comenzara a pensar en Bang como Chan. 

"Me alegro de que nos entendamos," murmuró Bang, con un toque de diversión en su voz. "Ahora ven aquí y dame un beso." 

Hyunjin parpadeó. "¿Qué? Tú estás conduciendo." 

"Voy a mantener mis ojos abiertos," Bang dijo secamente, sin mirarlo. 

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Tú debes saber para ahora que siempre soy serio. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia." 

Hyunjin miró los labios de Bang y dijo: "Está bien." 

Se deslizó hacia allí. 

Bang volteó un poco la cabeza, puso la mano en la nuca de Hyunjin y lo besó. Hyunjin suspiró y empezó a chupar la lengua de Bang. 

Después... un poco más tarde, Bang mordió el labio inferior de Hyunjin por última vez, y lo apartó. 

"Deberías dejarme joderte," dijo con gravedad. 

Echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, Hyunjin se limpió los húmedos, hinchados labios y respiró hondo. Su piel todavía quemando por la barba de Bang.

 

 


	8. Capítulo 8.

Era de noche cuando llegaron. 

Mientras se bajaban del auto, Hyunjin miró a la casa y dijo, no sin humor, "En realidad, algunas cosas acerca de ti ahora están comenzando a tener una horrible cantidad de sentido." Era casi inapropiadamente risible llamarla una casa. Era una gran mansión de diseño clásico. 

Sujin dio unas palmaditas con entusiasmo. "¡Un palacio!" 

"No seas estúpida," dijo Yuna, con tono de superioridad. "Los reyes y las princesas viven en palacios. Nuestro país no tiene fidelidad." 

"Realeza," Bang la corrigió, cerrando el coche. "Si vas a llamar a alguien estúpido, asegúrate de no cometer errores tú misma."

_~~(Yuna confunde loyalty (fidelidad) con royalty (realeza) ya que en inglés suenan parecido.)~~ _

Su le sonrió a Bang y le agarró la mano. "¡Me gusta Sr. Bang!" 

Bang se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña con una expresión vagamente perpleja en su rostro, antes de mirar a Hyunjin. 

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Hyunjin dijo, "deja al Sr. Bang en paz, Su. Ven, toma mi mano."

Su puso mala cara, pero soltó la mano de Bang y tomó la de Hyunjin. Yuna tomó su otra mano mientras que unos cuantos criados salieron para llevar su equipaje dentro. 

"A mí no me gusta él," Yuna dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa. 

"No seas maleducada, cariño," dijo Hyunjin, mirando el hombre en cuestión, que caminaba al lado de ellos. "El Sr. Bang puede oírte." 

Los ojos de Bang se centraron en la casa; no mostró ningún signo de escuchar la conversación. 

Hyunjin desvió la mirada. Era difícil creer que hace apenas unas horas, él tenía a este inmaculadamente vestido hombre de rostro severo, gruñendo y moviéndose encima de él. 

"Pero él no me gusta," dijo Yuna obstinadamente, pero bajando la voz. "No me gusta la forma en que te mira." 

"¿Cómo me mira?" Repitió Hyunjin. 

"Como Su mira a un pastel." 

Hyunjin forzó una sonrisa. Este fue un nuevo nivel de rareza. "Tú sólo estás imaginándolo, calabaza." 

"Pero-" 

"Sólo imaginándolo," repitió Hyunjin, esperando que Bang no hubiera oído las palabras de Yuna.

El rostro de Bang era duro y frío, desprovisto de todo el color. Este era un hombre que volvía a casa, a su padre y su familia después de quince años. Se veía casi tan feliz como un hombre en su camino a la prisión. 

Un mayordomo -un jodido mayordomo- abrió la puerta y saludó a Bang con un tranquilo: "Maestro Chan." 

Hyunjin guió a las niñas al interior. Se veían tímidas y nerviosas, y Hyunjin tuvo que admitir que no estaba en nada menos nervioso que ellas; él era simplemente mejor en disimularlo. 

Su primera impresión de la sala fue la inmensidad -del mármol y los pilares y bustos clásicos y la cúpula imponente. 

"¡Chan!" 

Hyunjin miró hacia arriba. Una mujer alta de cabello oscuro iba caminando por las escaleras, una sonrisa vagamente aliviada en sus labios. Abrazó a Bang y lo besó en la mejilla. 

"Soyeon," Bang murmuró. "Te ves bien." 

Así que esta era la hermana que le había convencido para venir. 

Hyunjin la miró con curiosidad. Él ciertamente podía ver el parecido familiar. Ella parecía unos pocos años mayor que su hermano, tal vez treinta y cinco.  

Soyeon se apartó y miró a Hyunjin y a las niñas sobre el hombro de Bang, pero antes de que ella o Hyunjin pudieran decir nada, dos ancianos entraron en la casa. 

Uno de ellos, el más alto, mostraba un extraño parecido con Bang. De hecho, podrían haber sido gemelos si el hombre no tuviera alrededor de treinta años más. Hyunjin decidió que este debía ser el padre de Bang, Bang Joseph. 

"El hijo pródigo regresa," dijo Joseph con una sonrisa burlona. "Sabía que este día llegaría." 

"Entonces te equivocaste," respondió Bang fríamente. "Vine sólo porque Soyeon no paraba de molestarme. Al parecer, estás prácticamente en tu lecho de muerte."

"¡Chan!" dijo, viéndose indignada. 

"Voy a tener que decepcionarte, entonces," dijo Joseph. "Tengo un excelente estado de salud." Él estaba mintiendo. Él tenía un matiz casi grisáceo para su complexión. "Así que no conseguirás mi dinero en el corto plazo." 

"Tú sabes que yo no necesito tu dinero," replicó Bang. 

Se miraron el uno al otro con frialdad, y el parecido que compartían era sorprendente. Hyunjin se preguntó si Bang lo sabría y lo resentía. 

En este momento, Joseph desvió la mirada hacia Hyunjin.

Sus agudos ojos oscuros lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciendo a Hyunjin ser dolorosamente consciente de su desgastada, ropa barata. 

Los labios de Bang padre se torcieron en tono de burla. "¿Y esto?" 

Bang dio un paso hacia Hyunjin y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Este es mi amante, Hwang Hyunjin." 

El otro anciano respiró hondo. 

El rostro de Joseph no cambió nada, pero de alguna manera, la temperatura en la habitación parecía haber caído doce grados. 

Hyunjin hizo una mueca interna, pero no era como si no se lo esperara.

"Hyunjin, este es mi padre, Bang Joseph," dijo Bang, su voz atípicamente suave. El idiota estaba absolutamente disfrutando esto. "Y el viejo amigo de mi padre, Kim Haechan." 

"Encantado de conocerte," Hyunjin mintió, preguntándose si el señor Kim era el hombre con cuya hija Joseph quería que su hijo se casara. 

"Ya veo," dijo Joseph al fin antes de desviar su pesada mirada hacia las gemelas. "¿Y estas son?" 

Hyunjin reprimió el impulso de ocultar a las chicas detrás de su espalda. "Estas son mis hermanas, Sr. Bang. Yuna y Sujin." Por una vez, Su se mantuvo tranquila y no discutió sobre su nombre. Ambas niñas se movieron más cerca de Hyunjin. 

"Ya veo," dijo Bang Joseph de nuevo antes de abordar a una criada. "Prepara habitaciones para nuestros invitados."    

"Prepara una habitación contigua a la mía para las niñas," Bang interrumpió. "Obviamente Hyunjin permanecerá en la mía." 

Hyunjin se encogió un poco. 

La vena en la sien de Joseph palpitaba. Soyeon vio a su padre con preocupación. El Sr. Kim tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro que no se molestó en ocultar. 

"Haz como él dijo," Bang Joseph dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio. "Muéstrales sus habitaciones. La cena es en media hora. Chan, una palabra." 

Hyunjin se volvió para seguir a la mucama cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo. 

"Te veré pronto," dijo Bang y le dio un breve beso.

O al menos se suponía probablemente que iba a ser un breve beso, pero Hyunjin encontró que sus labios no querían despedirse, ansiosos. Sintió la sorpresa de Bang antes de que Bang le agarrara del cuello y le besara de verdad. El beso parecía no terminar nunca. 

Para el momento en que Bang finalmente se retiró, Hyunjin apenas podía respirar. 

Hyunjin no miró alrededor para ver la reacción de todo el mundo -lo podía imaginar bien. 

Agarrando a las niñas, siguió a la criada. 

Su rostro estaba muy caliente.


	9. Capítulo 9.

Decir que la cena fue incómoda sería un eufemismo. No fue sólo incómoda: fue dolorosa. 

Habían pasado sólo diez minutos y Hyunjin ya estaba mirando el reloj del abuelo en la pared. 

La atmósfera tóxica de la habitación era tan espesa que podría ser cortada. Nunca había visto tanta pasivo-agresividad entre los miembros de una familia. Ahora Hyunjin se alegró de que a Yuna y Su no se les había permitido comer con los adultos. 

La parte molesta era que nadie dijo nada incorrecto; todo estaba cuidadosamente oculto detrás sonrisas insulsas y modales pulidos. Youngjae, el marido de Soyeon, era el único que parecía estar luchando por ocultar su disgusto por su cuñado. 

Bang no prestó a Youngjae mucha atención, sin embargo; sus palabras más cortantes se reservaron para su padre. Bang era bastante famoso por su crueldad en la universidad, pero no era nada comparado con su maldad hacia su padre. Hyunjin habría sentido lástima por Bang Joseph si el anciano no fuera en realidad peor. Durante los primeros diez minutos, Joseph había logrado insultar todo sobre su hijo, desde su inteligencia a su sexualidad, su tono lleno de burla y desprecio.

Al verlos, Hyunjin estaba empezando a entender por qué Bang había dejado su casa y no regresó en quince años. Él también estaba empezando a entender por qué Bang era un monstruo del control. La personalidad de su padre era tan dominante que probablemente había desarrollado una necesidad similar por controlar todo como un mecanismo de defensa. 

"Ellos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que son parecidos, ¿no?" Hyunjin murmuró a Soyeon, asegurándose de que Bang, que estaba sentado a su otro lado, no podía oírle. Soyeon parecía ser la única cara amigable en la mesa. 

Ella suspiró. "Creo que eso es en parte el por qué se odian entre sí," admitió. "Aunque en el fondo, se preocupan el uno por el otro." 

Hyunjin observó a padre e hijo como francotiradores el uno hacia el otro y le dio una mirada escéptica. 

Soyeon sonrió sin humor. "Lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero papá se preocupa por Chan." Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. "Cuando éramos niños, padre solía estar muy orgulloso de él. Yo solía envidiar a Chan. Las cosas se volvieron... difíciles, cuando papá se enteró de la sexualidad de Chan, pero estoy seguro de que todavía se preocupa. Si él no lo hiciera, él le habría repudiado hace mucho tiempo y le hubiera desheredado." Echando un vistazo a su marido, ella bajó la voz. "Youngjae está muy enojado al respecto. Él ha estado trabajando en la empresa familiar durante años y piensa que se merece heredarla."

"Ah," dijo Hyunjin. Eso explicaba la animosidad de Youngjae hacia Bang. 

Hablando del hombre, Youngjae eligió ese momento para girarse hacia Hyunjin y preguntar: "¿Así que, tú trabajas? ¿O mi cuñado paga tus cuentas por abrir tus piernas para él?" 

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa, y Hyunjin se sintió ruborizar. 

No podía creer que Youngjae había dicho eso realmente. Y a juzgar por la mirada incómoda que brilló en el rostro de Youngjae, él no lo podía creer tampoco. Pero entonces, Youngjae apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo terca y decididamente: él podría haber lamentado decirlo, pero era evidente que no estaba retirándolo. 

Hyunjin se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de Youngjae dieron un poco demasiado cerca de casa. Claro que nadie aquí conocía la naturaleza de su relación con Bang, pero, sin embargo, hizo que se sintiera avergonzado y humillado. Hyunjin no había completamente llegado a un acuerdo con sí mismo al respecto, y ahora... él se sentía como una puta. Era ridículo, pero era la primera vez que realmente lo sentía. No se había sentido como una puta cuando chupaba la polla de Bang por dinero; se sentía como una puta mientras estaba sentado en este comedor elegante con toda esta gente snob. 

"Discúlpate." Bang habló en una voz baja, de acero, pero todo el mundo en la sala lo escuchó. 

Youngjae miró a Bang. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Todos podemos ver que él es pobre y te folla para-"

"Vas a pedir disculpas," dijo Bang, su tono peligrosamente suave. 

"Youngjae, por favor," pidió Soyeon, incómoda. "Eso estuvo muy fuera de lugar para-" 

"Discúlpate," dijo Bang de nuevo. 

Bang Joseph estaba observando el intercambio entre su hijo y su yerno como un halcón. 

"Está bien," le dijo Hyunjin suavemente. 

Bang no le hizo caso y continuó frunciéndole el ceño a Youngjae, quien parecía cada vez más incómodo. "Él pedirá disculpas o nos vamos." 

Hyunjin pensó que era una amenaza extraña de hacer, ya que Youngjae se deleitaría claramente si se fueran, pero Bang Joseph frunció el ceño. "Discúlpate, muchacho. Nadie insulta a mis invitados." 

 _Excepto usted,_ pensó Hyunjin, con ironía.

Youngjae dijo secamente, "Mis disculpas si he ofendido a alguien. No fue mi intención." 

Bang no parecía satisfecho en lo más mínimo, su cuerpo tenso y los ojos entrecerrados. 

"Si quieres saberlo," Hyunjin le dijo a Youngjae. "Soy estudiante, y trabajo a tiempo parcial como camarero. Sí, Chan paga la mayor parte de mis cuentas. No me avergüenzo de ello. Tengo suerte de tener una pareja que me apoya, en quien confiar." Miró a Youngjae a los ojos. "Y si yo abro mis piernas para él, no tiene nada que ver con eso, y sin duda no es de tu incumbencia." Hyunjin enarcó las cejas. "No estoy seguro de por qué siquiera has sacado el tema, Youngjae. A menos que tengas envidia." 

Sonrió al rostro del idiota lentamente poniéndose rojo. A Hyunjin ni siquiera le importaba el aturdido, raro silencio que descendió sobre la sala. Cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer de nuevo, ignorando a todos. 

Podía sentir la mirada de Bang en él.  Hyunjin no volteó la cabeza.


	10. Capítulo 10.

Hyunjin pasó unas horas jugando con Yuna y Su después de la cena. 

Cuando las gemelas finalmente se agotaron y se durmieron, Hyunjin volvió al dormitorio de él -de ellos. 

Estaba vacío. 

Sin saber si estaba aliviado o decepcionado, Hyunjin cogió ropa limpia y tomó una larga ducha. Se quedó por un rato con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y pensó en el hecho de que iba a compartir la cama con Bang. Toda la noche. 

Hyunjin se miró la polla medio dura y suspiró. Esto era todo tan confuso. Bang era un hombre. Era también un jodido gilipollas. Él no podría estar emocionado por compartir la cama con él. 

Molesto con su cuerpo, Hyunjin se secó, se vistió, y caminó de regreso al dormitorio. 

Al principio, pensó que Bang estaba todavía en otro sitio. Entonces vio una figura alta en el balcón. 

Despacio, Hyunjin hizo su camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió a la noche. Cuando el aire frío le golpeó, se estremeció un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para mantener el calor. Estaba bastante cálido para noviembre, pero no era lo suficientemente caliente para una capa delgada de ropa. 

Bang tenía un cigarrillo en la mano. No volteó la cabeza. 

Hyunjin se apoyó en las barandillas del balcón, reflejando la postura de Bang. "Él realmente está enfermo, sabes." 

Se dio cuenta de la rigidez sutil de los hombros de Bang sólo porque él lo estaba observando de cerca. 

"Sí," dijo Bang con la voz apagada. "Se está muriendo." 

Hyunjin no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. 

"Lo siento." 

Se encogió de hombros y Bang dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. "No hay amor perdido entre nosotros." 

Hyunjin miró a la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes. "Cuando mis padres murieron, dejaron deudas enormes. La casa tuvo que ser vendida para pagar a los acreedores, por lo que terminé sin hogar, apenas legal, y con dos niñas pequeñas que cuidar. A veces los odio. Por morir, por ser tan irresponsables y ponerme en esta posición." Sentía la garganta cerrarse y tuvo que tragar el nudo. Respirando el limpio aire nocturno, inclinó su rostro hacia arriba para sentir la brisa rozar su piel. "Pero los echo de menos. Jodidamente mucho." 

Bang no dijo nada. 

En algún lugar en la distancia, una lechuza ululó.

"Él es tu papá…" dijo Hyunjin. 

Bang apagó el cigarrillo. "Yo no te traje aquí para que me puedas dar una conferencia sobre la importancia de la familia." Su voz era entrecortada. Irritado. 

"No. Tú me trajiste aquí para molestar a tu padre y demostrar tu punto. ¿No crees que es lamentable y desagradable?" 

"Él no es ninguna víctima. Morir no le hace ser menos mierda." 

"No lo hace," Hyunjin estuvo de acuerdo. 

"Y tú no sabes nada sobre nuestra relación."

"Tienes razón: no sé nada. Ya hemos establecido que sólo soy un tonto chico lindo." 

Bang se volvió hacia él. Hyunjin podía sentir el calor de su mirada, incluso en la oscuridad. 

"Eres increíblemente molesto," dijo Bang antes de tirar de Hyunjin hacia él y aplastar sus labios juntos. 

Varios minutos después, Hyunjin abrió los ojos y dijo: "Esto es molesto, también. Estás usando esa cosa de mi fijación oral contra mí." 

Bang lo besó otra vez, y todo se volvió mareado, caliente, y abrumador. 

Algún, no identificable, tiempo más tarde, Hyunjin abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró tirado en la cama. Desnudo. Y Bang estaba lamiendo su pezón. 

"No vamos a tener sexo," dijo Hyunjin. 

"Por supuesto que no lo haremos," Bang estuvo de acuerdo. Él estaba desnudo, también. 

La mirada aturdida de Hyunjin se recorrió sobre los anchos hombros, el densamente musculoso pecho y tenso estómago, antes de quedarse en su dura polla roja. Sintió su boca hacérsele agua. 

"No, en serio," Hyunjin lo intentó de nuevo, pero se mordió el labio cuando Bang envolvió una mano alrededor de su erección. Dios. "No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales." 

Bang acarició la polla de Hyunjin un par de veces antes de soltarla y abrir los muslos de Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin se tensó. 

Bang acarició sus muslos, sus manos fuertes y grandes, y tan buenas  

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," Hyunjin consiguió decir. 

"Sólo descansa y disfruta, Hwang." 

Hyunjin rió. "Correcto. Como si yo no supiera lo que realmente quieres. Tú quieres clavar tu polla en mí."

Los ojos de Bang parecían negros, cuando encontraron los suyos. "Sí quiero ‘clavar mi polla’ en ti. Antes de que la noche haya terminado, tú querrás que clave mi polla en ti también."

Hyunjin resopló, mirando a la gruesa polla de Bang. "No hay modo en el infierno de que yo vaya a dejar a esa cosa en cualquier sitio cerca de mi culo." 

"Ya veremos." El dedo de Bang presionó firmemente contra el lugar detrás de los testículos de Hyunjin, haciendo jadear a Hyunjin. "Creo que lo harás. Y te verás bien en mi polla." 

Hyunjin se sonrojó. "Vete a la mierda. Eres un idiota. Mandón y-" 

"Deja de fingir que no te gusta." Las manos grandes de Bang acariciaban los muslos de Hyunjin de nuevo. "Te gusta tener a alguien a cargo de ti. Te gusta no tener que ser responsable por una vez y solo dejarte ir." 

Hyunjin abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no podía negarlo. A su polla parecía gustarle el autoritarismo de Bang, mucho. "No significa que quiera tu polla en mi culo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo se supone que eso se sienta bien. No hay manera de que quepa." 

"Cabrá, no te preocupes." Los ojos de Bang parecían aturdidos con la lujuria, mientras vagaban por el cuerpo desnudo de Hyunjin. "Debo follarte. Cuanto antes mejor." 

Hyunjin pasó la lengua por sus labios. "No lo creo-" 

"Gira sobre tu estómago," dijo Bang.

"Yo-" 

"Gira sobre tu estómago," dijo Bang de nuevo, en el tono de voz que utilizaba en clases. 

La polla de Hyunjin se crispó. Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo que podría parar a Bang en cualquier momento, si las cosas se ponían demasiado extrañas. Él lo haría. 

Manos amasaban y acariciaban su culo antes de que algo húmedo y suave tocara su nalga.  

Hyunjin se tensó. "Espera-" 

"Relájate, te gustará. A todos los chicos heterosexuales les gusta." Bang rió oscuramente. "No te preocupes, no te hará gay."

Hyunjin se encontró sonrojándose. "Uhm, yo tomé una ducha, y estoy limpio, pero-" 

"Tú tienes un hermoso culo." Bang le mordió el glúteo. "He querido hacerte esto durante mucho tiempo." 

Los labios de Bang se cerraron alrededor de su arrugada abertura y _chupó_ , y el cerebro de Hyunjin perdió la batalla. 

La lengua de Bang siguió adelante, trazando alrededor de su agujero antes de que le diera una larga lamida, y Hyunjin gimió, sus muslos abriéndose más amplio fuera de su propia voluntad. Cristo, nada debería sentirse así de bien. 

Suave y resbaladiza, sintió la lengua de Bang lamiéndolo, lamiendo su agujero con abandono. Entonces los pulgares de Bang lo abrieron para el asalto. 

Mierda. La lengua de Bang trabajó en él lentamente, señalando y dando golpes suaves en su centro, separando el músculo, persuadiéndolo para que se relajara, deslizándose dentro. Comiéndolo. Tan sucio, tan mal, pero Hyunjin hizo un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como un sollozo, fregándose contra el colchón, su polla dura como una roca y palpitante. 

"Más," jadeó, cambiando su cuerpo hasta que él estaba de rodillas, las piernas abiertas y la cabeza colgando. La barba en el rostro de Bang raspó la suave piel de sus nalgas, intensificando las sensaciones y recordándole una vez más que era un hombre lamiendo su agujero. Era su profesor comiéndole el culo. 

El pensamiento envió una oleada de sangre a su polla y él gimió, empujando atrás contra la boca de Bang, mientras Bang lo follaba con su lengua. No era suficiente. Su agujero se sentía hipersensible, pidiendo por algo duro a lo que aferrarse. 

Se movieron juntos, esa lengua perversa tratando de profundizar en él con cada empuje hacia el frente. Él estaba gimiendo y temblando tan mal, en el borde y sin poder correrse. Le dolía, y la lengua de Bang no era lo suficientemente grande, no podía llegar lo suficientemente profundo, y Hyunjin necesitaba más. "Más." 

Bang se apartó de él, y luego estaban los dedos resbaladizos masajeando la entrada de Hyunjin con un movimiento circular, y Hyunjin gimió. Él estaba teniendo dificultad para pensar, su cuerpo haciéndose cargo y tratando de empalarse a sí mismo en los dedos de Bang. Bang empujó los dedos dentro -uno, luego otro, tijereteándolos rápidamente antes de sacarlos de nuevo. 

Jadeante, Hyunjin esperó. Oyó el sonido de un envoltorio de condones desgarrándose. Debió hacerlo entrar en pánico -lo que iba a suceder- pero estaba más allá del punto de enloquecimiento. Estaba tan vacío. Tan duro. 

Bang le volteó sobre su espalda. Empujando una almohada debajo de las caderas de Hyunjin, se alineó a sí mismo entre sus piernas, sus oscuros ojos vidriosos por el deseo. 

Hyunjin se obligó a relajarse mientras la gruesa cabeza de la polla de Bang lentamente comenzó a estirarlo. Se sentía a sí mismo estirarse, quemándolo, mientras Bang empujaba lentamente en él, las entrañas de Hyunjin dando paso a regañadientes a la intrusión. 

"Oh," Hyunjin exhaló cuando Bang estaba totalmente en su interior. Se agarró de los brazos de Bang, sus muslos temblando. Dolía. Por supuesto que dolía. 

Bang tomó una respiración profunda, sus músculos rígidos bajo los dedos de Hyunjin. El cuerpo de Bang estaba tenso como el infierno, mientras luchaba mantenerse controlado. 

Los ojos de Hyunjin se cerraron, la boca cayendo abierta mientras jadeaba acaloradamente. Fue prácticamente empalado en la polla de Bang, placer persiguiendo al dolor mientras se estiraba hasta su límite. Se sentía tan lleno, la polla de Bang pesada dentro de él en todas las formas correctas. Todavía le dolía, creando una exquisita agonía que hizo a su polla latir y gotear contra su estómago. La sensación de plenitud era satisfactoria de una manera que no podía explicar. 

"Estoy bien," dijo Hyunjin, y para su sorpresa, lo estaba. La intensidad, la sensación de vulnerabilidad estaban haciendo cosas extrañas a él, y él estaba derritiéndose, y él quería  

Bang comenzó a moverse. 

Hyunjin sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca inútilmente mientras el extraño, intenso placer empezó construirse. 

La polla de Bang empujó contra su próstata, duro, y Hyunjin gritó, los dedos clavándose en los hombros de Bang. "Oh Dios, oh Dios," murmuró entre palabras ininteligibles y sonidos mientras Bang embestía dentro y fuera, jodiéndolo en serio ahora. Todavía dolía, pero Hyunjin sólo podía concentrarse en el intenso placer enloquecedor construyéndose en su interior. A él le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesita bombear en él mientras la polla de Bang se enterraba profundamente en él, pero no suficientemente profundo, nunca suficientemente, y era bueno, tan bueno, tan jodidamente bueno-

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Hyunjin se mordió el labio mientras Bang prácticamente lo dobló por la mitad, apuntando su polla en un ángulo que hizo a Hyunjin gemir. 

Bang se agachó y comenzó a besarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, su lengua profundizando, y todo lo que Hyunjin pudo hacer fue aguantar y cabalgar la tormenta. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, todo su mundo concentrándose en Bang - _Chan_ \- su boca caliente, su polla, sus manos acariciando en todo el cuerpo de Hyunjin. Hyunjin ni siquiera hablaba más, sólo lo tomaba y gemía. Su agujero retorciéndose alrededor de la polla de Bang mientras Bang bombeaba en él sin restricciones, besando y mordiendo el cuello y los hombros de Hyunjin. La polla de Hyunjin estaba cerca de estallar y él trató de tocarse a sí mismo, pero Bang no lo dejó. 

Hyunjin podía sentir su vientre endurecerse, sentir su agujero comenzar a pulsar, latiendo por toda la dura polla que seguía follándolo, sin nunca darle tregua, tomando su aliento y su cordura y sus inhibiciones. 

Hyunjin gimió, hundiendo los dedos en los hombros de Bang. "No puedo-" 

"Tú puedes." Bang dio un empuje brutal contra la próstata de Hyunjin, los dedos agarrando las caderas de Hyunjin dolorosamente. "Vamos." 

Y Hyunjin se vino, su cuerpo tembloroso mientras su orgasmo lo atravesó. 

Bang se estrelló contra él un par de veces más antes de gemir y correrse muy quieto encima de él. 

Hyunjin yacía inerte debajo de él, su respiración todavía errática, su cuerpo temblando en réplicas. 

Se sentía a la deriva en el sueño, sintiéndose cálido, bien y satisfecho.


	11. Capítulo 12.

Cuando Hyunjin despertó, estaba solo. A juzgar por el sol que entraba por la ventana, era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. 

Bostezando, se incorporó y se estiró, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. 

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior parecían bizarros y surrealistas. Si su cuerpo no molestara y su culo no le doliera, él habría pensado que fue sólo un sueño. 

Pero no fue un sueño. 

Había tenido sexo real con Bang. Él había tenido la polla de Bang en él. 

Lamiendo sus labios, Hyunjin salió de la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento envió una nueva ola de dolor sordo a través de su culo, y caminó hacia el espejo. 

Estaba cubierto de moretones. 

Hyunjin se quedó mirando los hematomas en forma de dedos en las caderas y muslos y trató de decidir si estaba volviéndose loco por ello o no. Él lo estaba, un poco, pero no a causa de todo el asunto gay. Claro, él nunca esperó tener sexo con un hombre, pero el sexo gay en sí mismo no le molestaba demasiado -al menos no al punto de entrar en pánico y estar histérico. Sus padres se habían ido, y su mejor amigo era bi, por lo que no había nadie para juzgarlo- nadie que le importara. 

Lo que molestó a Hyunjin fue el hecho de que él había tenido relaciones sexuales con Bang. No era parte del trato. Por supuesto, Bang había sido muy mandón y decidido a follarlo, pero Hyunjin podría haberse negado fácilmente. Podría fácilmente haberlo detenido. Pero no lo había hecho. Eso lo enloqueció. 

Por no mencionar la intensidad del sexo que había sido casi aterradora. Aterradoramente bueno. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Hyunjin pasó un dedo por la contusión en la cadera. Su piel se estremeció. 

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y Hyunjin saltó un poco. 

Bang salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la camisa. Él se detuvo al ver a Hyunjin, y Hyunjin tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cubrirse con las manos. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. No tenía nada que Bang no hubiera visto anoche. 

Algo cruzó el rostro de Bang antes de que se cerrara, sus facciones volviéndose duras y distantes. "¿Cuánto quieres?" 

"¿Qué?" 

"¿Cuánto quieres por lo de anoche?" 

Hyunjin inhaló una sombría respiración. "¿Cuánto quiero?" repitió.

Bang se acercó a la mesa y tomó su teléfono celular. "Sí. Dime tu precio." 

Hyunjin miró a su espalda ancha. "Precio."  

"Sí, el precio," dijo Bang, un borde de irritación arrastrándose en su voz. "¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender?" 

Su estómago apretándose, Hyunjin recogió sus bóxers tirados y se los puso, ignorando las molestias en el culo. Él quería una ducha se sentía sucio, pero no quería permanecer desnudo y vulnerable. 

"Cinco mil," dijo. Eso tenía que hacer a Bang enojarse, ¿verdad? 

Una pausa. 

"Bien."

Aparentemente no. 

Hyunjin se habría reído, excepto por el nudo en el estómago, convirtiéndose en un nudo apretado en su garganta y haciéndole sentir vagamente enfermo. 

Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta muy despacio. 

Recostándose contra ella, Hyunjin cerró los ojos. 

La puerta estaba fría contra su piel.

 

 

 

Una larga ducha caliente aclaró su cabeza. 

Para el momento en que Hyunjin salió del baño, él sabía qué hacer, pero Bang había desaparecido. Hyunjin estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando notó el celular de Bang sobre el escritorio. Suspirando, Hyunjin fue a ver a las gemelas, pero aún estaban dormidas, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Bang. Cuanto más pronto se pusiera a ello, mejor. 

Después de unos quince minutos vagabundeando, Hyunjin finalmente admitió que ya no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Esta ala de la mansión era completamente desconocida para él, y él no pudo encontrar ningún sirviente que le dijera dónde estaba Bang. 

La mansión estaba casi inquietantemente tranquila. El lugar era lujoso, pero se sentía como un museo, no como la casa de alguien. Hyunjin se preguntó cómo habría sido crecer allí, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. 

Entrando en otra habitación, Hyunjin se quedó inmóvil al ver a Bang Joseph sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio. 

"Lo siento," dijo Hyunjin, dando un paso atrás. "No era mi intención-" 

"Como cuestión de hecho, yo quería hablar con usted, señor Hwang." 

"¿Yo?" Hyunjin lo miró con recelo, pero dio un paso de regreso a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Las espesas cejas grises de Joseph se juntaron. "Ciertamente. Tome asiento." 

Hyunjin se sentó en la silla frente al viejo y esperó. 

El silencio se extendió a medida que se miraron. 

Nuevamente, Hyunjin se sorprendió por lo mucho que Bang Joseph y su hijo se parecían entre ellos. Al parecer, los hombres de esta familia envejecían muy bien. Así es como Bang se vería en treinta o cuarenta años. No es que Hyunjin lo vería. 

"Sr. Hwang, "dijo Joseph finalmente, cuando Hyunjin se negó a bajar la mirada. "¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado en esta relación antinatural con mi hijo?" 

Hyunjin tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Joseph estaba muy enfermo. Él no debería estar discutiendo con un moribundo. "Menos de un mes, señor." 

"Eso hace que sea más fácil." Joseph tomó una pluma y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel antes de deslizarlo por encima del escritorio hacia Hyunjin. "Creo que esta sería una compensación justa por poner fin a su asociación con mi hijo."

Hyunjin miró el papel y luego se lo quedó mirándolo a él. "Wow, me siento halagado que me valore tan altamente," dijo y se levantó. "Gracias, pero no gracias."  

"Eres un tonto, muchacho," dijo el anciano con una mirada desdeñosa. "Él va a tirarte lejos unas cuantas semanas a lo sumo. Siempre lo hace."

"¿Cómo sabe eso? No lo había visto en quince años."

Joseph se burló. "Puede que no viva aquí más, pero eso no cambia nada. Lo sé todo sobre él. Cada juguete que tuvo y tiró. Por supuesto, hubo unos pocos persistentes, pero todo el mundo tiene un precio." 

Cuando registró el significado, Hyunjin se sentía mal del estómago. "Usted está enfermo," susurró. "¿Él sabe que usted pagó para que sus amantes lo dejaran?" 

Joseph levantó una ceja. "Por supuesto que sí. Es mi hijo. Él no es tonto -excepto por su insistencia tonta en que es homosexual."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hyunjin se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. No había ninguna forma de razonar con este hombre. 

Cuando abrió la puerta, la voz de Joseph lo detuvo, 

"Nombre su precio, señor Hyunjin. Todo tiene un precio." 

"Hay cosas que no lo hacen." Hyunjin salió. 

_Todo el mundo tiene un precio._

Así que esto era lo que Bang Joseph le había enseñado a su hijo. 

Hyunjin no estaba seguro de quien se compadecía más en este momento: de Bang, su padre o de él mismo.


	12. Capítulo 12.

Finalmente encontró a Bang en la terraza media hora más tarde.

"Me voy a casa," dijo Hyunjin. 

La espalda de Bang se puso rígida. Se dio la vuelta, con un cigarrillo en la mano. 

Extraño. Hasta ayer, Hyunjin había pensado que no fumaba en absoluto. 

Bang dio una larga calada, estudiándolo con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Por qué? Se supone que nos vamos mañana." 

"Hablé con tu padre." 

Por un momento, Bang se quedó inmóvil antes de que una sonrisa sardónica apareciera en su rostro. "¿Cuánto te ofreció?" 

"Mucho. Sólo un idiota se negaría." 

Bang se alejó. "Felicidades. El dinero más fácil que nunca has hecho." 

Hyunjin miró a su espalda recta. "Bueno, nosotros ya hemos establecido que soy tonto, ¿no es así?" 

Una pausa.

Bang soltó una carcajada. "Deberías haber tomado el dinero, Hwang." 

"Él no me agrada." 

Bang se dio la vuelta de nuevo y apagó el cigarrillo con su zapato. "A nadie le agrada. No es una razón suficiente para no aceptar el dinero. Nosotros sabemos que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia." 

"Lo sabemos, pero él no lo hace." Hyunjin ladeó la cabeza. "¿Estás realmente bien conmigo aceptando su dinero? Él piensa que soy tu novio." 

Los labios de Bang retorcidos. "Mi padre ha estado pagando a mis novios para que me dejen desde que tenía quince años. Tú no habrías sido el primero. El anciano es lo suficientemente terco como para pensar me casaré con una bonita niña si él pone fin a toda relación que trate de tener. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido esta vez. Por lo general, se molesta sólo si el chico dura más de un mes -lo que no ocurre muy a menudo."

Hyunjin se le quedó mirando. "No puedes querer decir que todos ellos aceptaron su dinero." 

"No. No todos ellos. Pero la mayoría." 

Había una máscara blanda de indiferencia en el rostro de Bang, y Hyunjin tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños y mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar la tentación de tocarlo. 

"Dijiste que te recordaba a mí," dijo Bang. "Pero él lo lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo. Él no sabe cuándo parar."

"Sí," Hyunjin murmuró. "Es un imbécil de mente estrecha, ególatra prepotente, y que te ha jodido. Pero no te exime cuando actúas como un idiota. Y si sigues siendo tan insensible y te mantienes tratando a las personas como peones, te convertirás en él. ¿Quieres eso?" 

"Yo no te he traído para que me puedas psicoanalizar." 

"No, no me has traído para eso," dijo Hyunjin, su voz tranquila. "Pero he terminado." 

La mirada de Bang afilada. "¿Qué?" 

"Estoy un poco harto de ser tratado como una puta barata por tu familia." 

"Yo no te llamaría barato," Bang dijo, con la voz cortada. 

Hyunjin se rió en voz baja. "Bueno, tal vez me lo merezco. Necesitaba dinero y no fui lo suficientemente orgulloso para decir que no, pero estoy un poco harto de eso ahora. Eso es todo, profesor."

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Bang cruzó la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos y agarró su brazo. "No puedes irte. Tenemos un trato." 

Hyunjin lo miró, haciendo caso omiso del agarre doloroso de Bang en su brazo. "Teníamos un trato. Lo estoy terminando ahora. Creo que más que me gané el dinero que me pagaste por este viaje. Puedes quedarte con el dinero del sexo de la noche pasada. Corre a cuenta de la casa." 

Intentó tirar su mano libre, pero el agarre de Bang sólo se tensó. "No puedes solo decidir irte."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?" Su sonrisa era brillante. "¿No dijiste que te aburres de los hombres heterosexuales después que te los follas? Suerte para ti, entonces." 

Los labios de Bang estaban apretados en una delgada línea. Su agarre se aflojó. 

Tirando su brazo libre, Hyunjin se alejó.

 

 

 

Para el momento en que Hyunjin se las arregló para vestir a las niñas y sacarlas de la casa, el coche de Bang estaba esperando por ellos. 

Hyunjin miró por la ventana durante la mayor parte del viaje, fingiendo interés por el paisaje que pasaban. Las gemelas estaban haciendo toda la conversación. No miró a Bang, pero la tensión en el aire entre ellos era palpable, y la gran cantidad de ira y frustración era abrumadora. Hyunjin ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué. No era como si Bang fuera su ex o algo; no era como si hubieran estado saliendo; no había ninguna razón para que esto le afecte. Él había chupado la polla de su profesor por algunas semanas (seguro, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso), había sido arrastrado para molestar a Bang Joseph y fue pagado generosamente por ello. Finalmente se había cansado de prostituirse a sí mismo, y ahora tenía unos pocos meses para encontrar un mejor trabajo sin preocuparse por las facturas de todos los días. Así que todo estaba bien. Excelente. Fantástico, en realidad. 

Sin embargo, fue un gran alivio cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio. 

Tomó a Hyunjin unos pocos minutos sacar a las niñas fuera del auto. Bang ya tenía la maleta de Hyunjin fuera. 

"Gracias, la tomo desde aquí," dijo Hyunjin, sin mirarlo. 

"No seas tonto," dijo Bang, caminando hacia el edificio. "Tú no tienes tres manos." 

"Las chicas no necesitan que las tome de la mano. Tienen edad suficiente para caminar." 

Bang no le hizo caso, por supuesto. Por supuesto. 

"Podemos caminar," confirmó Yuna. 

"Pero quiero ser cargada," dijo Su. 

Hyunjin se quedó mirando la espalda de Bang y recogió a las niñas. "Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás yendo." 

"Sé tú dirección. Soy capaz de averiguar dónde está tú apartamento."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hyunjin sólo podía seguirlo, aunque a regañadientes. 

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Hyunjin dudó. No quería que Bang lo viera. No era que estuviese avergonzado de él- bueno, quizás estaba avergonzado de él. 

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró en hacer pasar a las niñas al interior antes de cerrarlo y volverse hacia Bang. 

Bang dejó la maleta en el suelo, su expresión pétrea. 

"Yo..." dijo Hyunjin, cambiando ligeramente el peso en sus pies. "Nos vemos alrededor, supongo." 

Bang asintió secamente. Pero él no se movió. 

Hyunjin se aclaró la garganta, enganchando los pulgares en los bolsillos en su cadera, meciéndose sobre los talones. "Gracias, por cierto." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"Por ayudarme a averiguar no soy heterosexual." 

"¿Qué?" dijo Bang, casi sin inflexión. 

"Sí. En caso de que no pudieras notarlo, me gustó tener sexo con un hombre." Hyunjin sonrió débilmente. "No lo esperaba, pero lo hice. Mucho. Así que... tengo más opciones ahora. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por ello."

"Opciones" repitió Bang.

"Síp." Hyunjin frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Puedo salir con chicos también ahora."

Algo cambió en la expresión de Bang, pero se había ido antes de que Hyunjin pudiera averiguar lo que era. 

"Tú puedes," Bang acordó, empujando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan raro, y torpe- y lo que sea en el infierno que era? 

Hyunjin estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la tensión, la frustración en el aire, sin embargo, el rostro de Bang no reflejaba nada. Y eso enojaba a Hyunjin. Él quería sacudirlo. Él quería escandalizarlo. 

Así que dijo: "Tú sabes, yo realmente no veo la hora de saber si el sexo con otros hombres será diferente. Todo es nuevo y muy emocionante." 

Bang miró hacia un lado por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. "¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso, Hwang? Yo no me pongo celoso. Los celos son para los hombres inseguros con pequeñas pollas y baja autoestima. Y te tiene que importar para estar celoso. Yo no lo hago." 

Hyunjin se molestó con las implicaciones. "¿Por qué iba yo a querer darte celos? A mí no me gustas. Tú familia es horrible, tú eres un idiota, estás más allá de lo jodido, y eres un compromiso-fóbico. Y no te gustan los niños -lo que es, obviamente, un gran problema para mí. Eres todo lo que no quiero."

"Bien." Bang lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sus miradas chocaron y una oleada de hambre sexual se estrelló contra Hyunjin con una fuerza que le robó el aliento. 

Con dedos temblorosos, Hyunjin encontró el pomo de la puerta detrás de él y tropezó dentro del departamento. 

Cerrando la puerta, Hyunjin se apoyó en ella, respirando con dificultad. 

Mierda.


	13. Capítulo 13.

"No lo entiendo," dijo Jisung, una semana después, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería del campus. "¿Por qué está siendo tan pendejo contigo? Quiero decir, él siempre es un pendejo, pero últimamente ha sido un súper pendejo cuando se trata de ti." 

Hyunjin reprimió un suspiro. Jisung tenía razón, por supuesto. Bang le había estado tratando como una mierda toda la semana. No es que eso fuese una completa sorpresa. 

"En serio, ¿mataste a su gato? ¿O- O dejaste un pollo ensangrentado en su puerta o algo?" Jisung negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que haber alguna explicación. Se está poniendo ridículo. La gente está comenzando a hablar." 

La taza de café de Hyunjin se detuvo a medio camino a su boca. "¿A hablar?" 

"No importa." Jisung hizo una mueca, viéndose un poco incómodo. "Sólo algunos rumores estúpidos."

"¿Qué rumores, Sung?" 

Jisung tomó un sorbo de su café. "Algunos piensan que es sospechoso que Bang no te diera una nota reprobatoria a mitad de período."

Hyunjin dejó de respirar. "¿Qué?" 

"Algunos dicen que lo has chantajeado para que te dé una calificación aprobatoria. Te dije que era estúpido." 

Hyunjin se relajó, recostándose en su silla. "Sí. Estúpido." 

"En realidad, es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Pensé que te haría fallar de seguro. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora él es un idiota total contigo. Todo esto es raro." Jisung le dirigió una mirada sondeándolo. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás ocultando algo de mí?" 

Hyunjin sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a su taza. "Puede ser." 

"Muy bien, suéltalo," dijo Jisung, fijando sus ojos en él. 

Hyunjin comenzó trazando el borde de la taza con el dedo, siguiendo su forma. "Yo... ¿Recuerdas el consejo que me diste? ¿Sobre Bang?" 

Jisung se rió entre dientes. "¿Te refieres a coquetear?" 

"Bang no me dio una calificación aprobatoria porque él se apiadó de mí, Sung." 

Las cejas de Jisung fruncidas; luego su boca abierta. "De ninguna manera. ¿En realidad seguiste mi consejo?" 

Hyunjin hizo una mueca. "No exactamente." Él miró el sándwich en el plato y tiró del queso que salía por los bordes. "Hice más que coquetear."

Un sonido metálico le hizo mirar hacia arriba.    Jisung había dejado caer su tenedor y ahora estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estás bromeando." 

"Ojalá." 

Jisung miró a su alrededor y luego acercó su silla. "Entonces, ¿qué te hizo hacer?" 

"¿Qué crees? No un trabajo de mano, eso seguro." 

"Santa mierda. ¿Le hiciste una mamada?" 

Hyunjin asintió secamente. 

Jisung dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "Wow, nunca pensé que realmente coquetearías con él, mucho menos... Entonces, ¿cómo fue? Quiero decir, ¿te dio asco?" Tomó un sorbo de café. 

Hyunjin estaba tentado a decir que sí. Habría hecho todo más sencillo. Pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo a mentir. "No," dijo Hyunjin. "Estuvo bien. Incluso la primera vez." 

Jisung se atragantó con el café y empezó a toser. 

"¿La primera vez?" dijo cuándo la tos, finalmente cedió. "¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste más de una vez? ¿Todavía te obliga a hacerlo por una calificación?" 

Hyunjin se preguntó si prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota era mejor que prostituirse a sí mismo por dinero. No estaba seguro.

"Mira..." Hyunjin se pasó una mano por los ojos. "Yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Sí, ha estado sucediendo por unas semanas, pero lo importante es que ya pasó. Yo terminé el acuerdo." 

"¿Pero tú? Tú sabes... ¿te lo follaste?" 

"Sí," dijo Hyunjin, luchando por mantener su voz normal. "Me lo follé. Bueno, él me folló." 

Jisung sonrió, ojos marrones bailando con picardía. "¿Cómo estuvo él? ¿Estuvo bien?" 

Sonriendo torcido, Hyunjin negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, ¿tenemos que hablar de ello?" 

"¡Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar de ello! ¡Tuviste sexo con Bang! ¡Bang!" 

"Cállate," Hyunjin dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. "No quiero hablar de ello. No hay nada que hablar. No… No apestó, pero obviamente me alegro de que todo el asunto haya terminado." 

Sintió los ojos de Jisung en él, inusualmente serios e inquisidores. 

Hyunjin se removió bajo su escrutinio. "¿Qué?" 

"Entonces, ¿por qué está tan enojado contigo si se ha acabado?" cuestionó Jisung, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. 

Hyunjin tenía una idea del por qué, pero no era algo sobre lo que quisiera pensar. "Ni idea."

Christian le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no insistió más y miró su taza. Él se quedó en silencio, con una expresión distante, pensativa en su rostro. 

Shawn miró a su amigo. Pensando en ello, Christian había estado un poco distraído todo el día. "¿Ocurre algo malo?" 

Christian miró hacia arriba. "En realidad no. Sólo... ¿tú conoces a Jo Yuri?" 

"¿Yuri?" 

"¿La niña en la clase de Bang? ¿Muy bonita, con fleco y pelo largo?" 

Hyunjin se encogió de hombros. "Es una gran clase. No puedo decir que la recuerde. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ella?" 

"Ella me invitó a un trío." 

Hyunjin enarcó las cejas. "¿Y cuál es el problema? No es como si nunca hubieras tenido un trío antes." Había muy poco que Jisung no había hecho, en realidad. Su amigo tenía tantas ofertas lascivas a veces que parecía una tontería. El hombre ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. Si Jisung no fuera tan condenadamente agradable, todos los chicos le odiarían. 

"El problema es su novio," dijo Jisung. 

"¿Qué hay de él? ¿Lo conoces?" 

Jisung vaciló. "No exactamente. Pero yo le he visto por ahí. Él siempre la recoge después de la escuela."

Hyunjin soltó una carcajada, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba hablando. "¿El tipo heterosexual del que has estado enamorado por años?" 

"Vamos, no estoy enamorado de él," dijo Jisung con una sonrisa torcida. "Yo ni siquiera se su nombre."

Hyunjin le lanzó una mirada que decía, por favor. "Síp, tú no estás enamorado de él. Sólo los miras fijamente y babeas cada vez que lo ves." 

"Yo no lo hago." 

"Tú lo haces." 

Jisung se echó a reír. "Bien. Puede ser. Sólo uno pequeñito. Pero vamos, ¿quién no? Todas las chicas lo miran y babean cada vez que viene. El tipo es ridículamente apuesto." 

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" dijo Hyunjin. "¿No deberías estar feliz de poder llegar a tener sexo con él?" 

Jisung lo miró como si fuera un idiota. "Él es hetero. No va a ser ese tipo de trío. Simplemente compartiremos a su novia; eso es todo. Tal vez me equivoque, pero tengo la sensación de que el trío es enteramente idea de Yuri. Ella siempre coquetea conmigo, y yo no creo que él ni siquiera sepa que yo existo. No creo que el chico esté muy feliz de que ella me invitara a unirme a ellos. No lo sé... Me da la impresión de que él es del tipo posesivo.".

"Un pequeño enamoramiento, síp," Hyunjin bromeó. "Muy pequeñito."  

Los oídos de Christian se pusieron rojos. "Oh, ahórratelo. De todos modos, ese es el problema: No estoy seguro de que este trío sea una buena idea. El tipo probablemente odiará mis pelotas por tocar a su chica."

"Entonces dile a ella que no puedes hacerlo." 

"Ya le dije que lo haría." Jisung le dio una mirada tímida. "No pude resistir la oportunidad de verlo desnudo."

Hyunjin negó con la cabeza.  "No tienes remedio, hombre." 

Jisung sonrió. "Al menos yo no estoy tirándome al profesor pendejo. Vamos, ¡dime que tiene una pequeña polla! ¡Alegraría mi día!" 

Hyunjin puso los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él no tiene un pene pequeñito. Y yo no me lo estoy follando más. Terminamos." 

Levantó su taza y se la llevó a los labios, evitando los ojos de Christian. Pensó en la forma en que Bang le había mirado en la clase: enojado y tan jodidamente intenso que le hizo ponerse duro al instante. Pensó en cómo había pasado la mitad de la clase fantaseando con caer de rodillas ante Bang y chupar su polla, allí mismo, delante de todos los demás estudiantes. Pensó en sus otras fantasías: cómo quería subir al regazo de Bang, hacerlo callar con besos y luego conseguir la polla de Bang dentro de él. 

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Jisung. "Te ves sonrojado." 

Hyunjin forzó una sonrisa. "Sí. Estoy bien." 

Estupendo.

 

 


	14. Capítulo 14.

El primo de Hyunjin, Felix, vivía en una parte menos que segura de la ciudad. Fue en parte la razón por la que Hyunjin no lo veía tanto. La otra razón era que su primo había estado extraño como el infierno después de haber sido liberado de la cárcel hace seis meses: parecía deprimido y distante, como si no estuviera realmente allí. Al principio Hyunjin lo atribuyó a la muerte de su tía -ella había muerto, mientras Felix todavía estaba en la prisión- pero no parecía ser el caso. En lugar de mejorar, su primo sólo parecía más deprimido al pasar el tiempo. Hyunjin se preocupaba por él, por supuesto, pero la verdad sea dicha, tenía problemas más acuciantes en que pensar a su alrededor y no tenía tiempo para visitar a su primo. 

Pero dado que había tenido que dejar a las niñas en casa de la señora Choi antes de su turno nocturno, Hyunjin decidió hacer un pequeño desvío y averiguar cómo estaba Felix. 

Su primo le saludó con una sonrisa. "Hola, vamos pasa," le dijo abriendo más la puerta. 

Tomó a Hyunjin un momento para recuperarse de su sorpresa. "Te ves bien," dijo palmeándole el hombro y entrando en el departamento. Felix se veía genial de hecho; él siempre había sido el más apuesto de los dos. Podrían compartir las facciones suaves y los ojos grandes de sus mamás, pero era donde terminaban las similitudes. Los rasgos de su primo eran mucho más delicados -infiernos, francamente exquisito. Si Jisung hubiera visto a Felix, nunca llamaría a Hyunjin princesa de nuevo. 

En realidad, hizo a Hyunjin preguntarse, y no por primera vez, si algo... le habían hecho a su primo en la cárcel. Si los rumores sobre lo que pasaba en la prisión eran ciertos, con una cara como esa... Hyunjin se estremeció. 

"¿Cómo están las chicas?" preguntó Felix, alejándolo de sus pensamientos. 

"Bien. Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche, así que acabo de dejarlas en lo de su niñera." 

Felix se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, y palmeó el lugar junto a él. 

Sacándose la chaqueta, Hyunjin tomó asiento. "Realmente no puedo quedarme," dijo mirando su reloj. "O voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Sólo quería chequearte y ver cómo estabas." 

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró en el departamento. 

Al ver a Hyunjin, se detuvo y se quedó mirando. 

Hyunjin le devolvió la mirada fija. El hombre era fuerte y muy guapo, su cara afilada.

"¿Quién es este?" preguntó el hombre. 

"Es mi primo, Hyunjin," dijo Felix, más bien a la defensiva. "Hyunjin, él es Changbin."

Hyunjin esperó una explicación, pero no hubo ninguna. 

Pero cuando Changbin se acercó, inclinó la cabeza de Felix y le dio un beso, las explicaciones ya no eran necesarias. 

El beso siguió y siguió, y Hyunjin sólo podía mirar. Había estado bastante seguro de que Felix era completamente heterosexual. 

Bueno, al parecer, no. 

Su primo de hecho gimió, y Hyunjin miró hacia otro lado, más allá de incómodo. Se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta. "Uhm, será mejor que me vaya." Él se rió entre dientes. "Tú claramente estas muy bien." 

Detrás de él, los besos se detuvieron. 

"Mira," dijo Felix, sonando avergonzado. "Yo-" 

"Tú no tienes que explicar nada," dijo Hyunjin rápidamente y encaró hacia la puerta. "Me voy."

"Espera," dijo Felix. "Ya está oscuro. No es seguro caminar solo por aquí. Changbin te llevará a tu casa." 

"¿Lo haré?" Changbin murmuró. 

"No, en realidad no es necesario-" 

"Él lo hará," repitió Felix. 

"Supongo que lo haré," dijo Changbin. Dio a Felix un breve y duro beso. "Más te vale estar desnudo y listo cuando yo regrese, pequitas."

Sonrojándose, Felix empujó a Changbin hacia la puerta. "Voy a ir la próxima semana," dijo a Hyunjin. "Yo no he visto a las niñas en décadas." 

Hyunjin asintió y se deslizó en su chaqueta. 

Changbin pasó junto a él. "Vámonos. ¿Cuál era tu nombre otra vez?" 

"Hyunjin," dijo, inseguro de cómo hablar con el tipo. 

"¿Dónde vives?" 

Hyunjin le dijo, y Changbin le llevó a un muy antiguo y oxidado Ford Pinto. Hyunjin lo miró con recelo. "¿Estás seguro de que esta cosa es segura?" 

"No," dijo el tipo, alcanzando el asiento del conductor. 

"Eso no es... no es muy tranquilizador." 

"¿Quieres que te mienta?" dijo Changbin con un toque de impaciencia, claramente con ganas de acabar de una vez y volver a su primo. 

Hyunjin subió al coche y se fueron. 

"No hay cinturón de seguridad," Hyunjin murmuró. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" 

Changbin no se dignó contestar. 

"Entonces," dijo Hyunjin después de un rato. "¿Tú eres el novio de mi primo o algo así?" 

"O algo así," respondió Changbin. 

"Pensé que era heterosexual."  

Changbin se rió, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. 

"Pero me alegro de que tenga a alguien, sabes," dijo Hyunjin. "Estaba preocupado por él. Él estaba muy deprimido después de que salió de la cárcel." 

"¿En serio?" Changbin murmuró. 

"Sí. Espero estar equivocado, pero creo que... Creo que alguien le hizo algo a él en la cárcel." 

"No estás equivocado: yo lo hice." 

Hyunjin abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir una palabra. Digirió la información por unos pocos momentos. "¿Eres un ex convicto?" 

"Síp." 

Excelente. Se encontraba en un oxidado Ford Pinto, sin cinturón de seguridad, y con un ex convicto al volante. 

"¿Por qué estabas en prisión?" 

"Maté a ocho personas en un centro comercial." 

Hyunjin soltó una carcajada. "En realidad no esperas que crea eso, ¿verdad?" 

"Tú primo lo hizo, por un largo tiempo." 

Hyunjin sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Felix era un poco ingenuo. A pesar de que era más joven que su primo, Hyunjin a menudo sentía que él era el mayor. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste realmente?"

"Homicidio involuntario. Me emborraché, me metí en una pelea de bar, alguien murió." 

Un escalofrío de inquietud recorrió la espalda de Hyunjin. No podía imaginar lo que este hombre y Felix tenían en común, pero su primo estaba claramente feliz. Eso era lo importante, ¿no? 

Hyunjin estuvo tranquilo por el resto del viaje. 

"Gracias," dijo cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio. Para su sorpresa, Changbin salió también. Hyunjin se rió entre dientes. "Nadie me va a atacar aquí. Tú no tienes que-"

"Felix me dijo que te dejara en tu casa. Te dejaré en tu casa." Changbin frunció el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro de Hyunjin. "Alguien nos está mirando. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?" 

Hyunjin se dio la vuelta y se congeló. Bang salió de su Mercedes y se dirigió hacia ellos. 

"Sí, lo conozco," dijo Hyunjin. 

"Se ve enojado," Changbin murmuró. 

Hyunjin soltó una carcajada. "Él prácticamente siempre se ve enojado." Él se encogió -eso salió casi cariñoso- y Changbin le lanzó una aguda mirada evaluadora. 

Bang se detuvo. 

"Hey," dijo Hyunjin.

Bang le dio la mirada que le había estado dando toda la semana, antes de barrer lentamente su vista sobre Changbin con una mirada de desdén que haría cualquier persona sentirse de dos pies de altura. "¿Quién es esta persona?" 

Changbin entrecerró los ojos, claramente con aversión a la forma altiva y el tono condescendiente de Bang. 

"Seo Changbin," dijo con una sonrisa agradable, dando un paso más cerca de Hyunjin y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Sólo le estaba dando un buen paseo a Hyunjin." Hyunjin inhaló bruscamente al tono sucio en su voz. 

Bang claramente no se lo perdió, tampoco. Sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada recorrió a Hyunjin, como si buscara pruebas, antes de pasar al coche de Changbin. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios. "Espero que el viaje fuera cómodo." 

Los ojos de Changbin parpadearon hacia el Mercedes de Bang. "No necesito un coche llamativo para eso." 

"Bien hecho, chicos, eso no fue pasivo-agresivo en absoluto," dijo Hyunjin, poniendo los ojos. Él miró a Changbin. "No lo tomes como algo personal -él es desagradable con todos. Y tú…" Hyunjin miró a Bang. "Baja un poco el tono. Él es un ex convicto, no un alumno." 

"¿Él es un criminal?" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hyunjin fue jalado lejos de Changbin y empujado detrás de la espalda de Bang. 

Hyunjin gritó. "¡Oye! ¿Estás loco?"

"Metete en tu coche y conduce a otra parte," le dijo Bang a Changbin, su voz muy, muy suave. "Ahora. Vuelve cerca de él de nuevo y me aseguraré de que estés de vuelta en tu celda enseguida." 

Changbin se puso rígido, apretando los puños. "¿Me estás amenazando?" 

"Whoa, ¡cálmense de una puta vez, los dos!" Hyunjin se interpuso entre los dos hombres, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Bang. Él los miró. Idiotas arrogantes, ambos. "Tú." Él miró a Changbin. "Gracias por el aventón, pero por favor, vuelve a casa y fóllate a mi primo. Nadie te está amenazando… Es sólo la personalidad encantadora de Bang. Ve." 

Changbin asintió con rigidez, se subió a su auto y arrancó. 

Cuando el coche desapareció de la vista, Hyunjin volvió hacia Bang. "Y tú. ¿Qué paso con eso de que los celos son para los hombres con pequeños penes y baja autoestima?" 

"Nada," dijo Bang con irritación. "¿Eres estúpido? ¿Sabes lo que criminales como él hacen a chicos lindos como tú en la prisión? Los hombres como él no están acostumbrados a preguntar." 

Hyunjin se rió entre dientes. "¿Te preocupas por mí? Estoy conmovido. Se cuidadoso, o voy a empezar a pensar que en realidad te importa un poco."

Bang lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. 

"¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí?" preguntó Hyunjin. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba todavía en el pecho de Bang y estaba acariciándolo. Rápidamente, la quitó y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Echó un vistazo al coche de Bang. "Espera, ¿estabas esperando por mí?" 

"Sí." 

"¿Por qué? Podrías haber llamado si querías hablar. Tienes mi número." 

"No lo hago. Lo borré." 

Las cejas de Hyunjin volaron. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molestaba?"

Un músculo se contrajo en la frente de Bang. "Porque yo no tenía necesidad de él." 

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" 

Los labios de Bang estaban apretados, con los ojos clavados en Hyunjin. "Estoy aquí para advertirte." 

"¿Advertirme?" 

"Sí, para advertirte. Tú rendimiento en mi clase sigue siendo terrible-" 

"¡Porque tú has estado siendo absolutamente brutal!" 

"-Así que no esperes que te pase sólo por tu cara bonita, y labios, y ojos, y…" Bang se interrumpió y miró a Hyunjin, como si fuera culpa suya que acabara de decir lo que dijo. "Mi punto es que tú no conseguirás un tratamiento especial, Hwang."

Hyunjin se inclinó hacia sus labios y susurró con dureza: "¿Y viniste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? Yo creo que es una excusa de mierda." 

Sus respiraciones revueltas, ambas rápidas y tensas, el único sonido en los oídos de Hyunjin. 

Cristo, Hyunjin no podía soportarlo más. Estaba temblando, dolorido- 

Cuando Bang chocó sus labios juntos, lo primero que Hyunjin sintió fue alivio. Dios, por fin. Y entonces todo lo demás se desvaneció; había grandes manos en su nuca, un cuerpo firme contra el suyo, y labios, calientes y ardientes -tan bueno- y Hyunjin estaba gimiendo, tratando de besarle más duro, llevarlo más profundo. 

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

Con un suspiro de frustración, Hyunjin arrancó sus labios a distancia y contestó. 

"¿Sí?" Logró decir, con los dedos apretados en el suéter de Bang mientras el hombre besó su rostro y su cuello. Dios, sus labios parecían quemar la piel de Hyunjin. 

"¿Dónde diablos estás?" Taeyong, el gerente del restaurante. Mierda. "¡Ya casi es tarde para tu turno!" 

"Lo siento, dame quince minutos-" 

"¡Cinco!" Taeyong colgó. 

Hyunjin empujó a Bang a distancia. 

"Tengo que irme. Llego tarde al trabajo." 

Se alejó rápidamente, con las piernas aún débiles y su cuerpo dolorido de deseo. "Idiota," murmuró. Tendría que haberle dicho a Changbin que lo llevara directamente a trabajar. Diablos, él no debería haber ido a la casa de Felix en absoluto después de dejar a las gemelas en lo de la señora Choi. Y definitivamente no debería haber desperdiciado minutos chupando la lengua de Bang. 

Los neumáticos chirriaron y un Mercedes conocido se detuvo junto a él. La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe. 

"Entra," dijo Bang. "Te voy a dar un aventón." 

Hyunjin vaciló, pero qué demonios. Realmente se hacía tarde. Terquedad insustancial sería estúpida. 

Él entró y le dijo a Bang la dirección del restaurante. A veces él era asignado al restaurante en el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero por suerte para Hyunjin, esta noche era el que quedaba cerca de su casa. 

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el corto trayecto en coche. Hyunjin se recostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos mientras luchaba por controlarse. 

Afortunadamente, sólo se tardaron unos cinco minutos en llegar al restaurante. 

"Gracias," Hyunjin murmuró, sin mirar al otro hombre, y abrió la puerta.

Bang le cogió del brazo. 

Hyunjin dio un suspiro tembloroso antes de voltear hacia Bang. 

Los ojos oscuros lo miraron con gravedad. 

"Está bien," dijo Hyunjin. "Pero esta es la última vez, ¿entendido?" 

Se inclinó hacia Bang, enterró sus dedos en su pelo y le dio un beso profundo, húmedo. Bang aceptó el beso pasivamente, pero Hyunjin podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con la tensión, e hizo a Hyunjin ponerse dolorosamente duro. 

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

Suspirando, Hyunjin se apartó y le susurró: "Esto es estúpido. Los dos lo sabemos." Se limpió los labios. "Vamos a fingir que esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?" 

Bang no dijo nada, solo miró a Hyunjin con ojos oscuros y hambrientos. 

Y Dios, Hyunjin quería besarlo de nuevo. Mal. 

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él prácticamente saltó del coche.


	15. Capítulo 15.

Hyunjin estaba caminando a su última clase del día cuando vio a Bang caminar hacia el lado contrario. 

Sus pasos vacilaron por un momento antes de que él desviara la mirada y continuara caminando, determinado a ignóralo. 

Excepto que Bang no se lo permitió. 

Él agarró el brazo de Hyunjin mientras estaban pasando uno al lado del otro. "Una palabra, señor Hwang." 

Hyunjin se humedeció los labios, su corazón acelerado. Miró directamente frente a él. "No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, profesor." 

El agarre de su mano se apretó. "Una palabra." 

Hyunjin miró a su alrededor. "Déjame ir. Estás llamando la atención." 

Bang quitó la mano y espetó: "Sígueme." 

"Tengo una clase en unos pocos minutos." 

"Te voy a escribir una nota," Bang dijo por encima del hombro antes de alejarse. 

"Eso es abuso de poder," Hyunjin se quejó, pero lo siguió.

Bang lo guió hasta un salón de clases al final del pasillo. Estaba vacío. 

Hyunjin cerró la puerta. "Mira, esto es-" 

Bang lo estrelló contra la pared y aplastó sus labios juntos. 

Maldita sea, no esto otra vez. Pero él ya estaba devolviendo el beso y jadeando en la boca de Bang. 

El beso fue desordenado y necesitado, Bang presionando contra él como si estuviera tratando de empotrarlo en la pared. 

Hyunjin se quejó cuando el beso terminó tan repentinamente como había empezado. 

Bang enterró su cara contra el lado de la garganta de Hyunjin, aspirando profundamente, su cuerpo tenso como infierno. "Quiero follarte." Bang chupó con fuerza a un lado de su cuello, sus manos amasando el culo de Hyunjin y empujando sus pollas juntas. "Necesito follarte de nuevo." 

Hyunjin cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar, tratando de recordar cómo respirar porque no parecía como si estuviera recibiendo ningún oxígeno en su cerebro y toda su sangre parecía haber sido drenada hacia su polla y su cabeza estaba felizmente vacía. No podía, ni por su propia vida, recordar por qué era una tan mala idea- 

"¿Por qué Hyunjin estaría aquí? Oh."   

Hyunjin se congeló. Bang se quedó muy quieto, con los labios todavía en el cuello de Hyunjin. 

Luego ambos volvieron las cabezas. 

Jisung estaba en la entreabierta puerta, con la boca abierta. 

"Él no está aquí," dijo en voz alta, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta. 

Con su rostro caliente, Hyunjin suspiró. "Yo debería irme." 

Pero él no se movió. 

Bang apoyó su frente contra la pared al lado de la cabeza de Hyunjin. Sus manos estaban todavía agarrando las caderas de Hyunjin, sus pulgares sobre la piel desnuda del bajo estómago de Hyunjin. "Esto es todo tu culpa," él dijo, su voz lacónica. 

Hyunjin resopló, hundió la mano en el pelo de Bang y tiró. "¿Cómo es esto culpa mía?" 

"No deberías haber decidido terminar temprano," dijo Bang irritado, colocando codiciosos, besos húmedos en el cuello de Hyunjin. "Si no hubieras hecho eso, te habría follado unas cuantas veces más hasta que se volviera lo suficientemente aburrido." 

"Encantador," dijo Hyunjin secamente. O más bien, lo intentó, pero su voz salió un poco entrecortada. 

Bang levantó la cabeza de su cuello. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas mientras su mirada alternaba entre los ojos y la boca de Hyunjin. "Voy a ir a tu casa esta noche y vamos follar." Eso no fue una pregunta. 

Hyunjin se humedeció los labios. "¿Ya te olvidaste de las gemelas?" 

Respuesta equivocada. Debería haberse negado rotundamente. 

Bang se quedó mirando sus labios, sus pulgares acariciando el vientre desnudo de Hyunjin. "¿No se supone que los niños deben irse a dormir temprano?" 

"Yo- No puedo dejarlas solas. ¿Qué pasa si se despiertan?" 

"Seremos silenciosos." 

Hyunjin no estaba seguro de poder ser silencioso. No cuando él ya tenía que tragarse sus gemidos sólo por tener las manos de Bang sobre su estómago. 

"Pero-" 

"Voy a ir esta noche," dijo Bang con firmeza. "Y vamos a follar." 

Comenzó a inclinarse para besar a Hyunjin otra vez, pero se detuvo, miró hacia otro lado y salió de la habitación. 

Hyunjin golpeó su cabeza contra el muro y tuvo que esperar un tiempo hasta que su excitación se desvaneció y él pudo pensar -y moverse- de nuevo.

"Es usted muy amable de dignarnos con su presencia, señor Hwang," la profesora Park dijo cuando entró en el salón de clases. "Sólo veinte minutos tarde." 

"Lo siento, profesora," dijo Hyunjin, tratando de no retorcerse bajo su aguda mirada. A la profesora Kim nunca le había agradado particularmente, pero en su clase era en realidad uno de los mejores, por lo que por lo general no tenía razón para criticarlo. Hasta ahora. 

"¿Tiene usted alguna explicación, Hwang?" 

Hyunjin se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "De hecho, sí. El profesor Bang tenía una tarea urgente para mí. Él me dijo que le pidiera disculpas a usted en su nombre. Él es la razón por la que llego tarde."

Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron. "¿El profesor Bang?" 

"Sí," dijo Hyunjin, tratando duro de no reírse. No podía imaginar a Bang disculpándose por nada, y mucho menos con esta mujer. "Lo siento mucho por mi tardanza, pero si usted tiene un problema con ello, usted debería dirigirlo hacia el profesor Bang." 

Como el infierno que lo haría. 

La profesora Park todavía parecía desconcertada, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Siéntese, Hwang." 

Hyunjin se dirigió a su asiento habitual junto a Jisung. 

"Una tarea urgente, ¿eh?" Jisung murmuró tan pronto como Hyunjin tomó su asiento. "¿Cómo chuparle la polla?"

Hyunjin sintió que se sonrojaba. "Vamos-" 

"Mira," dijo Jisung silenciosamente, con sus ojos marrones mirándolo intensamente. "No estoy juzgando. Pero no deberías haberme mentido. Se terminó, mi culo." 

Hyunjin hizo una mueca. "Realmente pensé que todo había terminado, lo juro. Y lo está, pero…"

"¿Pero?" 

Suspirando, Hyunjin murmuró: "Soy un poco realmente malo en pensar cuando pone su lengua en mi boca."

Jisung lo miró fijamente durante un rato antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente. "Esto es tan raro, hombre. Quiero decir, este no es ni siquiera un tipo cualquiera del que estamos hablando. Es Bang. ¡Bang!" 

"Lo sé. Sé que es raro y estúpido, y totalmente loco y sin sentido. Él es todo lo que yo no quiero, pero al mismo tiempo... Mierda, está jodiendo mi mente." 

"Pero todavía lo quieres."

"Sí", dijo Hyunjin. 

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" 

"Él cree que si cogemos un par de veces más, estamos obligados a que se vuelva aburrido."

Hyunjin se reclinó en su silla, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Será mejor que esté en lo correcto." 

Será lo mejor.


	16. Capítulo 16.

Las niñas se quedaron dormidas a las nueve de la noche, justo después de que Hyunjin volviera del trabajo. 

Después de eso, Hyunjin pasó una hora tratando de hacer que el aspecto lamentable del departamento se viera semi-presentable. Al final, se dio por vencido considerándolo como una causa perdida y se dio una ducha rápida. Poniéndose unos viejos shorts azules, Hyunjin se estaba secando a sí mismo cuando alguien llamó despacio en la puerta. 

Descalzo, Hyunjin fue en puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió. 

La mirada fuerte de Bang inmediatamente cayó en su pecho desnudo, sus pezones, su ombligo, antes de quedarse en los shorts que caían bajo en sus caderas. 

Hyunjin se aclaró la garganta silenciosamente y Bang miró su cara. 

En la penumbra de la habitación era difícil de leer su expresión. 

Hyunjin apretó un dedo en sus labios y señaló a la cama de las chicas. 

Bang asintió secamente. 

Hyunjin le tomó la mano, tiró de él dentro, y cerró la puerta. Luego guió a Bang hacia su habitación. 

Era la única habitación en el departamento. Cuando recién se habían mudado, Hyunjin tenía la intención de convertirla en el cuarto de las niñas, pero era fría y húmeda, por lo que había terminado por tomarla él mismo. 

La habitación también era pequeña y carente de cualquier mueble, además de una cama y un escritorio angosto. Hyunjin se habría sentido más avergonzado si Bang estuviera en realidad mirando a su alrededor, pero no parecía interesado en su entorno mientras él despacito cerró la puerta y miró a Hyunjin a la tenue luz de la lámpara. 

Bang comenzó silenciosamente a desvestirse. 

El corazón de Hyunjin latía más rápido y de hecho podía oír su propia respiración, desigual y temblorosa. Él se quedó quieto y observo, su piel cálida, su polla dura y pesada en sus calzoncillos. 

Por fin, Bang estaba desnudo. Luciendo completamente inconsciente de sí, él se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, la tensión saliendo de él en oleadas. Su erección permanecía larga y gruesa contra una mata de bello oscuro en su ingle. 

Hyunjin apartó la mirada, se deslizó fuera de sus shorts y caminó hacia Bang. 

Dudó. 

Con sus ojos algo caídos, Bang tomó su brazo y lo tironeó a su regazo. 

El resto era un borrón de calientes besos y toques, y tanta piel. Hyunjin nunca se había sentido tan fuera del control por el deseo, incapaz de pensar, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sentir y desear.

Cuando finalmente se dejó caer contra la polla de Bang, el profundo alivio fue abrumador. Él gimió. La plenitud, la intimidad era enloquecedora y aterradora por su intensidad. Bang gruñó, tirando de Hyunjin más fuerte contra él, sus pechos rozándose entre ellos. 

Mirando dentro de los ojos oscuros, Hyunjin se movió. Fue tan excitante ver los ojos de Bang entrecerrarse, la forma en que su cabeza se sostenía con su espalda arqueada. 

Hyunjin abrió sus piernas un poco más, ajustando su postura mientras tomaba tan profunda y dulce, la longitud caliente de su maestro, que le quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. Miró hacia abajo en medio de sus cuerpos, fascinado por el movimiento de sus propias caderas mientras continuaban girando en su lugar. Vio las manos de Bang -grandes, y cálidas, y fuertes en sus caderas- dirigir el movimiento como él lo quería, guiando a Hyunjin montándolo mientras la propia polla de Hyunjin se quedó sin ser tocada entre ellos; estaba enrojecida y gruesa, la humedad reluciente y deslizándose por su eje. 

Los pulgares de Bang acariciaron sin pensar en sus huesos de la cadera, su lengua trazando una franja húmeda en su cuello mientras su polla extendía a Hyunjin tan condenadamente bien. Tragándose sus gemidos, Hyunjin empujó hacia abajo para aumentar la presión y tomarlo completamente. La sensación del estómago duro de Bang deslizándose contra la carne dolorida de su polla hizo a Hyunjin gemir, y él se aferró de los hombros de Bang un poco más apretado mientras abandonaba las rotaciones con su pelvis y comenzaba a deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo en la polla de Bang, duro y rápido, con ganas de más, más profundo, más.

Tampoco podía respirar bien y ambos necesitaban todo más duro y más rápido, y pronto Bang estaba golpeando sus caderas para encontrarse con Hyunjin en cada embestida, y Hyunjin jadeaba cada vez que Bang golpeaba su próstata, estrellas chisporroteando detrás de sus ojos. Bang gruñía, sus músculos trabajando mientras él levantaba a Hyunjin y lo bajaba sobre su polla, y joder, su fuerza era tan excitante, y Hyunjin lo quería, lo quería, lo quería. 

Bang se corrió primero, y Hyunjin lo siguió poco después, sacudiéndose su camino a través del orgasmo y hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de Bang para amortiguar sus gemidos. 

Hyunjin sólo era vagamente consciente de Bang levantándolo y poniéndolo sobre su espalda: sus párpados crecientemente pesados, su cuerpo lánguido con el placer. 

Justo antes de que se quedara dormido, se dio cuenta de que no se habían dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro desde que Bang entró en el departamento.

 

 


	17. Capítulo 17.

Hyunjin despertó lentamente, y lo primero que registró fue un cuerpo muy desnudo y muy caliente contra su espalda. Bang. 

Estaban haciendo cucharita. Bang le estaba haciendo cucharita. 

Diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera tonto -la cama era muy estrecha, y simplemente no había mucho espacio- Hyunjin abrió los ojos, parpadeando aturdido. 

Y se encontró mirando a dos pequeñas niñas observándolos con curiosidad. 

"Hyunjin está despierto," susurró Su, chupando su pulgar. "¿Puedo ser ruidosa ahora?" 

Yuna negó con la cabeza. "El Sr. Bang todavía está durmiendo-." 

Un pequeño surco apareció entre las cejas de Su. "Pero, ¿qué está haciendo el señor Bang en la cama de Hyunjin?" 

"¡Está durmiendo, tonta!" dijo Yuna, olvidándose de susurrar. 

Hyunjin sintió que el hombre detrás de él se movió un poco y apretó su agarre suelto alrededor de la cintura de Hyunjin. Bang murmuró algo ininteligible, sus labios rozaron la oreja de Hyunjin.

Hyunjin hizo una mueca y tiró de las sábanas más alto, asegurándose de que las niñas no podían ver nada que no deberían ver. 

Su señaló a Bang. "Tú me dijiste que me callara, pero ves, ¡le despertaste!" Ella sonrió. "¡Buenos días, Sr. Bang!" 

"Buenos días," dijo Bang con voz ronca justo dentro del oído de Hyunjin. 

Piel de gallina cubría la piel de Hyunjin. Él cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. _Contrólate._

"Buen día," dijo al fin, volviendo la cabeza. 

Era raro ver el pelo de Bang tan desordenado, pero eso, junto con la barba oscura y toda la piel desnuda, hizo cosas extrañas en las entrañas de Hyunjin. Los ojos oscuros de Bang vagaban sobre su rostro. 

Hyunjin no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraban. 

"¿Por qué el Sr. Bang durmió en tu cama?" preguntó Su. "¿Él no tiene una cama?" 

Los labios de Bang se retorcieron. "Algo así, enana," dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Hyunjin. 

"No la llames enana." 

"No me importa," dijo Su. "¡Soy bajita!" 

"A ella no le importa," repitió Bang.

Resoplando, Hyunjin buscó sus shorts y se los puso, haciendo una mueca con algo de malestar. 

"¿Duele?" Bang murmuró, sentándose también. 

Hyunjin saltó de la cama y le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entornados. 

El rostro de Bang era sobre todo inescrutable, pero había un atisbo de algo en sus ojos... 

"Deja esa mirada de suficiencia," dijo Hyunjin y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. "¿No tienes una clase que dar pronto?" 

"Sí," contestó Bang, levantándose de la cama. Se veía tan fuera de lugar en la pequeña habitación en mal estado de Hyunjin, que no era siquiera gracioso. 

Hyunjin se volvió, agarró a las niñas y las sacó de la habitación. 

No seas ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo fue sexo. Sí, sexo con otro hombre -sexo con su profesor- pero sólo sexo. No tenía motivos para sentirse nervioso. Eran adultos, se habían deseado el uno al otro y habían follado para rascarse la picazón. Sencillo. Nada complicado al respecto. No tenía por qué ser complicado. 

Hyunjin seguía diciéndose a sí mismo eso mientras preparaba el desayuno para las niñas cuando el timbre sonó. 

Fue a abrir la puerta. 

"¡Buenos días!" dijo la señora Choi, viendo más allá de él. "Buen día, chicas."   

 "Buenos días, señora Choi," las gemelas dijeron al unísono.

"¿Han comido ya?" La señora Choi le preguntó a Hyunjin. 

"No, yo estaba a punto de alimentarlas, pero se me está haciendo un poco tarde y realmente apreciaría si usted-" 

Ella lo interrumpió. "Por supuesto, ve a tomar una ducha. Lo haré-" 

Bang salió de la habitación de Hyunjin, deslizándose en su chaqueta. Tenía el pelo aún mojado después de una ducha. 

La señora Choi se le quedó viendo. Luego su mirada se trasladó a Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin sentía el rubor subiendo por su rostro. Uno no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior. 

Los labios de la señora Choi se fruncieron en una línea. Sin decir una palabra, ella asintió con rigidez en la dirección de Bang, tomó a las niñas y las apresuró hacia la cocina. 

Hyunjin parpadeó a su espalda. Hace apenas unas semanas, la señora Choi le dijo que viviera un poco y se consiguiera una novia, pero al parecer esto era un problema para ella. Qué demonios. Su vida sexual no era su asunto. 

"Encuentra otra niñera para las niñas si no quieres que crezcan estrechas de mente." Bang se dirigió a la puerta. "Me tengo que ir. Necesito cambiarme antes del trabajo."

Hyunjin dudó antes de seguirlo hasta la puerta. ¿Era su imaginación o Bang realmente estaba evitando mirarlo?

"Está bien," dijo Hyunjin, forzando la indiferencia en su voz. "Nos vemos por ahí, supongo."  

Bang se quedó inmóvil antes de girar la cabeza hacia él. 

Un latido pasó. 

Bang extendió la mano, metió los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Hyunjin y lo acercó. 

Inclinó la cabeza y apretó la nariz contra el costado del cuello de Hyunjin antes de chupar duro en su piel. Hyunjin se quedó sin aliento por la mezcla de dolor y placer. 

En un parpadeo, Bang se había ido, y Hyunjin se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado un momento antes. 

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? 

"¿Y bien?" dijo Jisung cuando Hyunjin se sentó junto a él un par de horas más tarde. 

Cayendo en su asiento, Hyunjin se miró las manos en su estómago. "¿Qué?" 

"¿Has- Tú sabes?" La curiosidad era clara en la voz de su amigo. 

Hyunjin asintió. "Sí," murmuró. "Me lo follé de nuevo." 

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tú pasas de él?" 

Hyunjin dijo: "Claro." Y luego Bang entró en el salón de clases.

Como siempre, el silencio fue instantáneo. 

Bang se acercó a su escritorio, vestido con un impecable traje de tres piezas oscuro que abrazaba su musculosa figura. Su fuerte mandíbula estaba limpiamente afeitada- 

"Síp, totalmente pasas de él," murmuró Jisung. 

Hyunjin se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Lo hago." 

"Claro que lo haces. Pero limpia esa baba de tu cara. En serio, me estás asustando. Es Bang. El tipo es un idiota total, el que no tiene sentido del humor, ni corazón- y él ni siquiera es guapo para compensar su personalidad."

"Él es guapo," Hyunjin murmuró. 

"No lo es. Muy bien, tiene un gran cuerpo y la confianza, pero su nariz es demasiado grande, y sus ojos son crueles." Jisung sonrió. "A menos que te vayan ese tipo de cosas, supongo." 

Hyunjin rodó los ojos y accidentalmente se encontró con la mirada de Bang. De repente, Hyunjin pudo sentir el chupetón oculto tras su cuello alto, los moretones en sus muslos, el dolor en su culo.

Bang miró hacia otro lado y se aclaró la garganta. 

 

 

 

"Mira, ha venido a recoger a Yuri de nuevo," Jisung murmuró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras atravesaban el estacionamiento después de sus clases. "Ves, yo no soy el único que se le queda mirando."

Hyunjin siguió la mirada de Jisung. 

Efectivamente, había un hombre apoyado en un Lexus blanco, y sí, él estaba atrayendo bastante la atención. El tipo ni siquiera parecía consciente de todos los estudiantes que lo observaban, luciendo aburrido y mirando su reloj de vez en cuando. 

"Maldita sea, es tan hermoso," dijo Jisung. 

Hyunjin miró al chico críticamente. Él en serio era bastante sorprendentemente hermoso: alto y de cabello oscuro, con características fuertes, clásicamente guapo, una firme boca sensual y ojos gatunos capaces de detener el tránsito. Sí, Hyunjin podía entender por qué Jisung se sentía tan atraído por él, a pesar de que el chico parecía todo lo contrario a Jisung: abotonado hasta el cuello, serio y adecuado. 

"No sé, hombre," dijo Hyunjin. "Parece que él tuviera un palo metido en el culo."

Jisung movió sus cejas. "Confía en mí, chicos como este suelen ser los mejores en la cama- pervertido e intenso." Suspiró. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué todos los chicos calientes son heteros? Es tan jodidamente injusto." 

Hyunjin resopló y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Al menos llegarás a verlo desnudo este fin de semana." 

Jisung hizo una mueca. "Como un niño mirando en el escaparate de una tienda de dulces." 

Hyunjin abrió la boca, y luego la cerró cuando un conocido Mercedes negro se detuvo frente a ellos. La puerta se abrió. 

"Entra," dijo Bang, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Él parecía estar haciendo algo muy desagradable. 

"No, gracias, voy a tomar el autobús," dijo Hyunjin. 

"Entra," dijo Bang de nuevo. 

Hyunjin miró a su alrededor. Ellos estaban atrayendo bastantes miradas curiosas. Mierda. 

Él dio a Jisung un encogimiento de hombros y se metió en el coche.

Bang pisó el acelerador. 

"¿Estás loco? ¡Todo el mundo nos vio!" 

Bang estaba en silencio, conduciendo a una velocidad cegadora. 

"¡Así es como comienzan los rumores sucios!"                                      

Bang no dijo nada. 

"¡Deja de ignorarme de una jodida vez!" 

Bang golpeó el pie en el freno. 

Antes de que Hyunjin lo supiera, los labios de Bang estaban en los suyos y su lengua estaba en su boca. 

Hyunjin gimió y devolvió el beso, hundiendo las manos en el espeso cabello de Bang. Oh Dios, oh, Dios, _Dios_.


	18. Capítulo 19.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando en un borrón. 

Todas las noches, Bang venía y se pasaban horas en la cama, teniendo sexo hasta que quedaban completamente agotados y se quedaban dormidos enredados entre sí. A veces corrían uno al otro en los pasillos o Hyunjin iba a la oficina de Bang y se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo y ellos- 

Era una locura. Era desquiciante. Hyunjin no podía mantener sus manos fuera de él; era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo en absoluto. Se sentía extrañado por su propio comportamiento insaciable; él nunca se había comportado así antes. Esta cosa fue de hecho empeorando. No importaba cuántas veces follaran, no importaba cuántos orgasmos tuvieran, constantemente quería más, más y más de Chan, pero no podía conseguir suficiente. 

Chan. 

Esa era otra cosa que molestaba a Hyunjin. Últimamente se había atrapado a sí mismo pensando en Bang como Chan con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto. Y para empeorar las cosas, Hyunjin no estaba tan seguro de que fuera solo sexo lo que él quería. Le gustaba besar a Bang, demasiado. Pero la parte después del sexo era lo peor. Bang besaría su cara y cuello, suavemente y con pereza, y Hyunjin se sentiría bien y cálido  

Al igual que él se estaba sintiendo en este momento mientras Bang acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello. 

"Dios, ya sal," Hyunjin gimió contra la almohada, su voz aún ronca después de la mamada que él le había dado a Bang más temprano. "Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche. Necesito estar en el trabajo en menos de dos horas, y toma años llegar allí." Hizo una mueca ante la idea. Odiaba los turnos de noche, odiaba cuando era enviado a trabajar en el restaurante al otro extremo de la ciudad, y odiaba dejar a las gemelas con la señora Choi por la noche. 

Bang no se movió, su gran cuerpo todavía tumbado sobre la espalda de Hyunjin. Él era demasiado pesado y estaba poniéndose difícil respirar, pero Hyunjin encontró que no le importaba tanto. 

"Tengo que ponerme en marcha, también," dijo Bang contra su cuello, besándolo allí. "Tengo cientos de tareas que corregir." 

"¿Corregiste la mía ya?" 

"Sí." 

"¿Y?" El estómago de Hyunjin se tensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bang. Había puesto tanto esfuerzo en ella. 

"Fue aceptable," dijo Bang. "C." 

Hyunjin exhaló. "Oh." 

Los labios de Bang se detuvieron contra su nuca. 

 Luego rodó a Hyunjin y se apoyó en los codos por encima de él. Sus ojos oscuros estudiando la cara de Hyunjin. "¿Estás... molesto?" 

"No," dijo Hyunjin ligeramente con una risa suave, evitando su mirada. "Yo solo... yo sólo quería hacerlo mejor. Para callar a las personas que difunden rumores acerca de nosotros." 

"Si tuvieras una mejor calificación, sólo lo empeoraría." 

"Puede ser. Pero- yo realmente quería hacerlo mejor." 

Bang le agarró la barbilla con los dedos y obligó a Hyunjin a mirarlo. 

Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro: irritación mezclada con algo más. "Lo hiciste mejor," dijo con voz ronca. "Yo esperaba algo peor." 

Hyunjin resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Gracias. Supongo." 

Bang se le quedó mirando con la misma mirada vagamente irritada, antes de inclinarse y besarlo. 

Hyunjin no estaba del todo seguro de cómo habían pasado de besarse a que Bang estuviera tratando de empujar su polla dentro de él, de nuevo. 

"Tienes que estar bromeando," dijo Hyunjin, con algo así como una medio risa, medio gemido. "Estoy adolorido." 

"Una vez más," dijo Bang, logrando sonar resignado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. "Voy a ser suave." 

"Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez," se quejó Hyunjin, pero la verdad sea dicha, no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba dolorido, pero Dios, él lo deseaba. 

"Yo fui gentil," dijo Bang, sus caderas meciéndose suavemente en él. "Hasta que tú me rogaste que te jodiera más duro."

"Yo no lo hice." 

Bang sólo resopló. 

"Cállate," dijo Hyunjin, tratando de mantener sus caderas quietas- tratando de esconder de Bang lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la sensación de su polla profundamente en su interior. Se mordió el labio para tragarse sus gemidos. Era realmente vergonzoso: la polla de Bang ni siquiera estaba cepillando su próstata, pero él estaba amando la plenitud increíble y la intimidad embriagadora de tener a otra persona –Chan- dentro de él, sobre él, a su alrededor, el pesado cuerpo de Chan presionándolo hacia abajo contra el colchón, rodeándolo... 

"No tienes que ir," dijo Bang en su oído, jadeando levemente mientras sus caderas se sacudieron en él. 

"¿Qué?" Hyunjin consiguió decir. 

"No necesitas trabajar allí." Bang dijo dentro de su oreja, jadeando ligeramente mientras sus caderas golpeaban contra él. "Yo pagaré-" 

"Ni siquiera comiences." 

"Aceptaste dinero antes," dijo Bang, golpeando en su próstata, una y otra vez. 

"No lo hagas." Hyunjin apretó las sábanas en sus puños. Era demasiado. "Demasiado sensible." Intentó recordar lo que estaban hablando. "Tú sabes que era diferente antes." 

Las caderas de Bang se detuvieron, haciendo a Hyunjin quejarse de frustración. 

"¿Cómo era tan diferente?" dijo Bang en una voz extraña. 

Hyunjin parpadeó aturdido. Era la primera vez que incluso remotamente hablaban sobre esta cuestión entre ellos. "Te di las mamadas porque necesitaba dinero," dijo en voz baja. "Te follo porque lo quiero." 

"¿Lo?" 

"Porque te quiero a ti." 

Silencio. 

Hyunjin sintió que se sonrojaba y se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto. No era como si hubiera dicho algo que Bang no podría adivinar por sí mismo: era descaradamente obvio que se querían entre sí. Pero nunca lo habían dicho en realidad. 

"¿Qué?" dijo, un poco a la defensiva. 

Haciendo un ruido bajo en su garganta, Bang lo besó de nuevo y, cambiando el ángulo, estableció un ritmo constante, inmensamente satisfactorio. 

"¿Bueno?" preguntó Bang con voz ronca entre sus embestidas. 

"Sí." Hyunjin no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se escaparan de sus labios. "Tan bueno." 

Sus gemidos crecieron progresivamente más fuertes con cada embestida, sus bolas apretándose mientras se acercaba orgasmo. 

"Sí, así es," dijo Bang en su oído, besándolo. "Te quiero." Apretó húmedos besos calientes sobre todo el cuello de Hyunjin, sus embestidas perdiendo su ritmo, pero sin perder nada de su poder. 

" _Te quiero_ ," dijo de nuevo, con un tono diferente, de alguna manera.

Una oleada de placer golpeó fuerte a Hyunjin, y él se vino con un gemido, temblando con todo su cuerpo. Dios. 

Sólo era vagamente consciente de Bang embistiendo en él por un rato, antes de que finalmente se corriera todavía encima de él. Entonces, para su decepción y alivio, Bang se retiró y salió de él. 

Abriendo los ojos, Hyunjin volvió la cabeza. 

Bang yacía de espaldas, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, el pecho agitado, pero él estaba lejos de estar relajado. Había una pequeña arruga en su rostro, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. 

Finalmente, Bang se levantó de la cama, se deshizo del condón, y comenzó a vestirse. 

Hyunjin se sentó, mirando los hombros tensos de Bang. "¿Me puedes dar un aventón al trabajo?" 

Las manos de Bang se detuvieron en los botones de su camisa. 

Hyunjin no estaba seguro de por qué lo había pedido. Sabía que la casa de Bang estaba en una parte completamente diferente de la ciudad. Simplemente no era práctico para él darle un aventón a Hyunjin si tenía mucho trabajo esperándolo en casa -iba a perder horas si hacía eso. 

En serio, ¿por qué había preguntado? Era una tontería. 

Hyunjin estiró sus músculos doloridos, trabajando las molestias en su cuello.  

"Sí," dijo Bang secamente, apartando la mirada de nuevo. "Vístete." 

Hyunjin se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a él, temblando un poco; la habitación estaba fría. 

"Está bien si no quieres hacerlo," dijo, con incomodidad, abrochándole el resto de los botones a la camisa de Bang. 

Bang miró los dedos de Hyunjin. Tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. "Lo quiero."


	19. Capítulo 19.

El Profesor Park era un idiota. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Hyunjin, cuando el hombre ignoró a Hyunjin y siguió caminando. 

"No hay nada que discutir, Hwang," dijo Park bruscamente, caminando más rápido. "La asignación se debía entregar ayer. No voy a hacer una excepción por ti. Es tu propia culpa. ¡Tú eres irresponsable! La termodinámica es la rama más importante de la ciencia y tú no lo entiendes. Si fallas en mi clase, que parece ser cada vez más probable, será merecido."

Hyunjin hizo una mueca. Sí, era realmente su propia culpa. No debería haber pasado tanto tiempo estudiando para su tarea de Mecánica de Fluidos, tratando de impresionar a Bang. No lo había exactamente impresionado. 

"Pero-" 

"Deja de poner a prueba mi paciencia, Hwang," Park dijo bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué está mal con los estudiantes en estos días?" Y Park comenzó a despotricar sobre el sentido de amor propio, la falta de atención, y la falta de humildad de los estudiantes, viéndose más molesto a cada minuto, y Hyunjin se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que Park le diera más tiempo para completar la tarea. 

"Sungjae," llegó una voz familiar desde detrás de ellos.

Hyunjin se tensó y no miró en su dirección. Maldita sea. Bang era la última persona que quería que presenciara esto. 

"¿Hay algún problema?" dijo Bang. 

"¡Este muchacho es perezoso e irresponsable!" Se quejó Park. "¡Él no hace sus deberes a tiempo y ahora me pide que le de unos días más! ¿Cómo va a ser ingeniero cuando él no puede siquiera arreglárselas para pasar los cursos básicos?" 

Hyunjin quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Bang era el hombre más inteligente que él alguna vez había conocido. Probablemente pensó que Hyunjin era tan tonto como una roca. No es que importara lo que él pensara. Excepto, que más o menos lo hacía. Importaba. Muchísimo. 

"Tenía la misma opinión que tú, Sungjae," dijo Bang, su voz indiferente. "Pero Hwang ha mostrado cierta mejoría en las últimas semanas. Dale un día. Si se retrasa de nuevo, repruébalo." 

La mirada de Hyunjin chocó con él. No había manera en el infierno de que pudiera hacerlo en sólo un día. 

"Buena idea," dijo Park. "Un día, Hwang." 

"Pero-" 

Park lo fulminó con la mirada. "Un día." 

Frunciendo los labios, Hyunjin asintió y se fue. 

Sus pies lo llevaron a la oficina de Bang. La puerta estaba destrabada, y él entró. 

Hyunjin apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho. 

Bang no parecía sorprendido de verlo, pero parecía ocupado, cargando una pila de trabajos. 

"No deberías haber hecho eso," dijo Hyunjin. "No hay manera de que pueda lograr hacerlo para mañana."  

"¿Por qué?" Bang puso los papeles sobre la mesa y se sentó. 

Hyunjin se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus botas. "Soy estúpido." 

"Tú eres un estudiante becado."

Los labios de Hyunjin se retorcieron. "Sí. Yo solía pensar que era bastante inteligente, pero... pero no lo soy. La mayor parte de las cosas que Park y tú enseñan, pasan de largo por mi cabeza. En un momento creo que entiendo termodinámica, al siguiente, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está sucediendo. Realmente debo ser tonto." Hyunjin agarró el borde del escritorio. "Me siento como un perdedor a veces, ¿sabes? No puedo encontrar un trabajo decente, no puedo comprarles a las niñas las cosas que necesitan, y ahora esto. Me siento tan inútil y estúpido, y- yo sólo- yo sólo... olvídalo." 

Hubo un largo silencio. 

Sintió la mirada de Bang en su nuca. 

"No soy bueno consolando a la gente," dijo Bang, irritado. 

Hyunjin se volvió hacia él y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien. Me sorprende que no me hayas echado a patadas todavía." 

Los labios de Bang se adelgazaron. Tenía una expresión muy amarga en el rostro. "Ven acá." 

Hyunjin nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida. 

Se subió al regazo de Bang, puso su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Los fuertes brazos de Bang se apretaron a su alrededor, y Hyunjin suspiró de placer. Se sentía tan bien. Justo lo que necesitaba. Lo asustó -que necesitara esto- pero lo hacía. Se sentía casi mejor que el sexo. 

"Te estás volviendo suave, profesor," murmuró con una sonrisa, respirando su aroma. Era familiar y extrañamente reconfortante. 

"Cállate, Hwang," dijo Bang, sonando aún más molesto, si eso era posible. 

Hyunjin rozó sus labios contra su cuello. "Bien. Eres muy malo y desagradable." Él acarició el cuello de Chan. "Cinco minutos. Entonces puedes patearme fuera y vamos a pretender que esto nunca sucedió." 

Bang suspiró. "Muéstrame la asignación." 

La boca de Hyunjin se abrió. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Bang. "¿De verdad?" 

"No lo haré por ti," dijo Bang, ajustando su mirada en él. "Pero voy a explicarte lo que no comprendas." 

Hyunjin sonrió y lo besó.


	20. Capítulo 20.

Por lo general, Hyunjin era de sueño ligero. 

Pero cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió esa noche, Hyunjin tuvo dificultad para despertarse, su mente mareada. Él se hundió más profundamente en el hombro caliente de Bang, sus manos apretando alrededor del brazo de Bang. 

Las voces parecían venir de muy lejos. 

"Tu hermano está dormido," dijo Bang. "Regresa a la cama." 

"¡Pero yo tuve una pesadilla! Tengo miedo. ¡Hyunjin siempre me abraza cuando tengo miedo!" Era Yuna. 

Hyunjin trató de abrir los ojos. No funcionó. 

"Yuna," dijo Bang severamente. "Eres una niña inteligente. No puedes dormir con Hyunjin porque la cama es demasiado pequeña para nosotros tres." 

"Dormiré con Hyunjin. ¡Tú puedes ir a dormir con Su!" 

Bang se rió entre dientes. "Yo no creo que vaya a caber en tu cama, enana." 

Yuna reflexionó. "Puedo dormir sobre ti. Tú eres grande, y a Hyunjin le gusta dormir encima de ti." 

Hyunjin ciertamente lo hacía, a pesar de que era perturbador que Yuna supiera eso. 

"No puedes dormir en mí." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"Porque- porque... Bien," Bang espetó al fin, para sorpresa de Hyunjin. 

Chillando de alegría, Yuna trepó a la cama y al pecho de Bang. 

"Eres muy cálido," dijo, bostezando. 

Él lo era, en realidad. La habitación era muy fría, pero Chan era muy cálido. Tan cálido. 

"Duerme. Y no te hagas pis encima de mí," Bang se quejó. 

"Yo no soy un bebé. Soy grande. ¡No me hago pis en la cama!" 

"Bien. Ahora duérmete." 

"Tienes pelo divertido en el pecho. Hyunjin no tiene pelo divertido en su pecho. ¿Por qué?" 

Eso hizo a Bang pausar. "Duerme." 

"No te gusto," Yuna murmuró. "Te gusta más Su." 

Un suspiro pesado. "¿Por qué crees que ella me gusta más?"

"¡Le diste chocolate ayer!" 

Hyunjin frunció el ceño. ¿Eh? 

"Porque ella lo pidió. Debes pedirlo si quieres algo." 

"Así que, si yo pido, ¿me darás algo? ¿Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa?" 

"¿Si digo que sí, vas a dejar de hablar y dormir?" 

"¡Sí!" 

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres?" 

"¡Quiero un cachorro! ¡Negro y esponjoso! ¡Con una estrella blanca en la frente!" 

Una pausa. "Elije otra cosa." 

"¡Pero dijiste cualquier cosa!" 

Hyunjin volvió a dormirse, aun sonriendo.

 

 

 

 

"Entonces," dijo Jisung, echándose hacia atrás y meciéndose un poco en su silla. "¿Qué está pasando contigo y Bang?" 

Hyunjin levantó la vista de su plato a él. "¿Eh?

Jisung rió suavemente. "Vamos. No estoy ciego. Ha estado sucediendo desde hace semanas. Creí que te cansarías de él para ahora, pero todavía te ves totalmente jodido la mayor parte del tiempo-" 

"Yo no lo hago." 

Jisung le dirigió una mirada chata. 

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Hyunjin admitió: "Sí, está bien. ¿Entonces qué?" 

Jisung levantó las manos. "Hey, yo no estoy juzgando. Lo que sea que haga flotar tu bote." Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida. "No es asunto mío si tú estás enamorado de su polla." 

Hyunjin se dejó caer en su silla y miró sombríamente a Jisung. "Puede que sea un poquito más complicado que eso." Se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo actuar con él en clases ya. Es como si mi cerebro dejara de funcionar cuando él está cerca." Él hizo una mueca. "Yo lo besé ayer afuera de su oficina. No pude evitarlo. Tuvimos suerte de que era tarde y nadie nos vio- creo." 

Las cejas de Jisung casi alcanzaron el nacimiento del pelo. Silbó. "Espera, ¿Están, como en una relación?" 

Hyunjin frotó el rabillo del ojo. "No- quiero decir- no lo sé. Yo... yo, como que le di una llave de mi casa." 

Jisung se echó a reír.  

Hyunjin le dio una patada bajo la mesa. "Cállate. Tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. A veces él viene muy tarde, y no quiero que despierte a las niñas con su golpeteo. Esto no significa lo que crees que significa." 

"¿Oh enserio?" 

Hyunjin dejó escapar un suspiro. "No lo sé. Las cosas han sido raras últimamente. Él es tan bueno conmigo a veces, y me siento como... me siento tan bien con él, ¿sabes?" Feliz. "Es tan confuso." 

"No jodas. ¿Ustedes no hablan?" 

Hyunjin se encogió de hombros. "Claro, hablamos, pero no sobre eso. Él viene a mi casa por la noche y si las niñas están todavía despiertas, no es que no podamos tener una charla apropiada. Si ellas ya están en la cama, no gastamos mucho tiempo hablando." _Sólo quiero conseguirlo desnudo y sobre mí._ "Y él no es exactamente del tipo conversador."

"Parece que él quisiera hablar esta vez." Jisung asintió hacia algo detrás de él. 

Hyunjin volvió la cabeza y vio a Bang caminar hacia él rápidamente. Hyunjin se puso de pie y dio un paso lejos de la mesa justo cuando Bang lo alcanzó. 

"¿Algo está mal?" Hyunjin murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban atrayendo miradas curiosas; los instructores normalmente no visitaban la cafetería. 

Los hombros de Bang se relajaron un poco. "No," dijo, dando la vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería, esperando claramente que Hyunjin lo siguiera. 

Rodando los ojos, Hyunjin lo hizo. 

"Me voy por unos días," dijo Bang una vez que estaban afuera. 

"¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?" 

"No importa. No te incumbe." 

Hyunjin cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué siquiera me lo estás contando?" 

Ellos se quedaron mirando uno al otro. 

Hyunjin se negó a bajar la mirada. 

"Me voy," dijo Bang con carácter definitivo. 

"Bien. Ve." Hyunjin se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de contener docenas de preguntas. Preguntas que lo harían verse como una patética y necesitada niñita adolescente. 

Bang dio un paso hacia él; sus rostros estaban sólo a pulgadas de distancia ahora. Había una extraña inquietud en los ojos oscuros de Bang. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, y eso asustaba a Hyunjin. Y le excitaba. 

Pasaron unos segundos, en que sólo se miraron. 

Un tipo salió de la cafetería, y ellos se apartaron bruscamente. 

"Señor," el chico dijo respetuosamente a Bang. 

"Correcto," dijo Hyunjin, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Me iré." 

Antes de saltar sobre ti y besarte delante de todos. 

Bang asintió con rigidez y se alejó. 

Hyunjin suspiró. Maldita sea. 

Quizás unos pocos días de descanso podría hacerles bien. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado extrañas. 

O quizás el problema era que ya no eran tan extrañas.


	21. Capítulo 21.

Bang no regresó en unos pocos días. 

Tampoco llamó. Hyunjin sabía que podía llamar, pero la sola idea le hizo temblar. No quería parecer pegajoso. 

Para el viernes, Hyunjin no sabía qué pensar. No ayudó el que Yuna y Su continuaran preguntando dónde estaba el Sr. Bang -la pregunta para la que Hyunjin no tenía respuesta. 

¿Dónde estaba él? 

Era un pensamiento persistente en la parte posterior de la mente de Hyunjin el que Bang era un compromiso-fóbico. Tal vez lo había dejado porque esta cosa entre ellos le asustó. Si eso era así, bien, que se joda. Hyunjin estaría condenado si se dejara ser el tipo pegajoso. 

"¿Qué te pasa, hombre?" Jisung preguntó el viernes por la mañana, mientras que se sentaron en la clase de Bang. 

"Nada." 

"Te ves como la mierda." 

"No dormí bien," Hyunjin murmuró, frotándose los ojos. No era una mentira. "Sólo estoy-" Se interrumpió a sí mismo, notando al profesor que entraba en el salón de clases. 

No era Bang. 

Su corazón se hundió. 

La profesora Jung se sentó detrás del escritorio de Bang y sonrió a los estudiantes. 

"Buenos días," dijo la mujer alegremente. "Voy a estar reemplazando al profesor Bang hasta nuevo aviso."

Una alegría recorrió la habitación. 

Hyunjin levantó la mano. 

"¿Sí, señor Hwang?" dijo Jung. 

"¿Dónde está el profesor Bang?" 

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Yo no creo que sea tu problema, pero si quieres saberlo... El profesor Bang está ausente debido a circunstancias familiares." 

"Sí," la chica sentada al otro lado de Hyunjin murmuró. "He visto en las noticias que él se estará casando con la hija de un político." 

Hyunjin se quedó mirándola, aturdido. 

Jisung le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo algo, pero apenas podía oírlo. 

¿Casado? ¿Chan?

  "No puede ser verdad," susurró: más para sí mismo que para la chica. "Él es gay. Y él es..." _Mío_. 

Excepto que no lo era, ¿verdad? No tenía ningún derecho a estar enojado. No eran nada el uno del otro. 

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Jisung, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. 

"Estoy bien." 

"Hyunjin-" 

"¡Estoy jodidamente bien!" Hyunjin respiró hondo y dijo, más suave, "Lo siento. Estoy bien."

 

 

 

Hyunjin volvió a casa temprano, se despidió de la niñera, se sentó en el sofá y vio a las gemelas jugar. 

Sus vestidos estaban gastados y demasiado pequeños para ellas. Necesitaban ropa nueva. 

Cerró los ojos y pensó en cuánto costaría. La navidad no estaba muy lejos, y las navidades eran caras, por lo que necesitaba ahorrar dinero. La nueva ropa para las niñas tendría que esperar hasta que encontrara un trabajo mejor. 

Hyunjin suspiró, frotándose la cara. Sí. Eso era en lo que necesitaba enfocarse. No más distracciones. Las niñas dependían de él. 

El sofá se hundió cuando las chicas de pronto subieron a él. 

"Estás triste," dijo Su. 

"No nos gusta cuando estás triste," dijo Yuna. 

Hyunjin sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas, tirando de ellas cerca. Eran muy cálidas y olían a jabón y dulces. A inocencia. 

"No," dijo. "Por supuesto que no estoy triste." 

"¿Cuándo va a volver el Sr. Bang?" Preguntó Yuna, una vez más, sus ojos muy abiertos y brillando con lágrimas. "¡Él me prometió un cachorro! Con una estrella blanca en la frente." 

Su se chupó el pulgar. "Sí, ¿cuándo va a volver?" 

El corazón de Hyunjin se apretó. En ese momento, él odiaba a Bang Chan más que a nada. Las chicas no tenían a nadie excepto a Hyunjin; por supuesto que se habían apegado a Chan, ya que había estado prácticamente viviendo con ellos durante el último par de semanas. 

Hyunjin sonrió, pero se sentía más como una mueca. "No pareciera que vaya a regresar, cariño." 

Las cejas de Yuna estaban frunciéndose. "¿Por qué?" 

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? 

Hyunjin desvió la mirada. "Porque él tiene su propia familia. Y parece que su padre le pidió que se casara." Al menos esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría. "Él va a formar una familia ahora." 

"¿Por qué?" dijo Yuna. 

El labio inferior de Su tembló. "¿Por qué?" 

Hyunjin miró entre ellas y no sabía qué decir. 

"No sé, nena," murmuró, presionando sus labios en la frente de Su y tirando a Yuna más cerca. "No lo sé."


	22. Capítulo 22.

Hyunjin se despertó en medio de la noche, temblando. 

Se acurrucó más profundo debajo de las sábanas. La habitación estaba fría y húmeda, como de costumbre, pero era más difícil de ignorar después de semanas de compartir el calor corporal con otra persona. Echaba de menos estar cálido. 

Hyunjin suspiró, giró sobre su estómago y abrazó la almohada, enfadado consigo mismo. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Suficiente. Al carajo con Bang y al carajo con su estúpido cuerpo cálido. Al carajo con él. 

Pero no importaba lo que se dijera, el dolor en el estómago todavía estaba allí. El hambre. La necesidad que iba más allá del sexo. Quería el cuerpo de Bang junto a él, grande y caliente. Incluso quería oír sus comentarios mordaces, sentir su aliento contra su piel- 

Hyunjin se tensó y levantó la cabeza. Podría haber jurado que oyó voces procedentes del living. Pero las chicas no podían estar despiertas, ¿verdad? 

Con el ceño fruncido, Hyunjin salió de la cama, temblando violentamente mientras el aire frío golpeó su piel, y encaró hacia la puerta. Había luz en la sala, pero no significaba nada: él había dejado la lámpara, ya que las gemelas tenían miedo a la oscuridad. 

Hyunjin abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se congeló. 

Bang estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de las niñas, una de las gemelas en su regazo. 

El corazón de Hyunjin comenzó a latir en su pecho. 

Él estaba de vuelta. 

_Él estaba de vuelta._

"¿Dónde estabas?" dijo su hermana, frotándose los ojos adormilados con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con la corbata de Bang. Era Su, Hyunjin decidió. Bang parecía tener alguna debilidad por Su, aunque era extraño que Bang estuviera tolerando esto incluso de Su. 

Eso fue hasta que Hyunjin estudió la cara de Bang. Incluso en la tenue luz de la lámpara, su rostro se veía, extrañamente, con la guardia baja y cansado. 

"Yo estaba visitando a mi familia," murmuró Bang. 

Su se chupó el pulgar. "Me acuerdo de tu familia. A tu papá no le gustamos mucho nosotros." 

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Bang. Él no dijo nada. 

"Hyunjin dijo que estabas haciendo una nueva familia." 

Bang se tensó visiblemente. "¿lo hizo?" 

Su asintió. "Él estaba muy triste." 

 

Hyunjin se sintió ruborizarse. ¿Ella tenía que decirle eso? 

Bang tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. "¿Lo estaba?" murmuró. 

"Yo estaba triste, también," dijo Su. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres una nueva familia? Nos tienes a nosotros." 

Niños, pensó Hyunjin, mordiéndose el labio. No tenían miedo. En cierto modo, los niños eran más valientes que los adultos. 

Bang abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Era la primera vez que Hyunjin le había visto quedarse sin palabras. La garganta de Bang convulsionó antes de que él le dijera a Su, "No te preocupes, no voy a estar haciendo una nueva familia." 

Hyunjin exhaló. 

"¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo, enana?"

Su estudió a Bang seriamente con sus grandes ojos. "Estás triste, también. ¿Algo malo pasó?" 

Una sonrisa sin sentido del humor retorció los labios de Bang. "Podrías decir eso." 

"Cuando yo estoy triste, Hyunjin me abraza y ya no me siento tan triste. ¿Quieres un abrazo?" 

Hyunjin esperaba que Bang rechazara la oferta con una sonrisa burlona. 

Él no lo hizo. Él no dijo nada. 

Tomando su silencio como un sí, Su se puso de pie y puso sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello de Bang. Bang tuvo que sostenerla. 

Hyunjin miró las grandes manos de Bang en la espalda de su hermanita, y luego a su rostro en blanco, estoico. 

Silenciosamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. 

Unos veinte minutos pasaron antes de oír la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Hubo un susurro de ropas antes de que el colchón se hundiera con el peso de Bang, y que él se deslizara bajo las sábanas junto a Hyunjin. 

La velocidad con la que Hyunjin se pegó a él habría sido embarazosa si Hyunjin pudiera obligarse a que le importara; no lo hizo. Sólo necesitaba que lo besara. Necesitaba que lo tocara. Así que él lo beso y Bang le devolvió el beso igualmente hambriento, sus labios con urgencia, casi desesperados. 

Hyunjin no estaba seguro cuántos minutos pasaron besándose -se sintieron como horas y segundos al mismo tiempo. 

Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse para respirar, Hyunjin se sentía cálido de pies a cabeza. Enganchando su pierna sobre la cadera de Bang, puso su cabeza en su pecho. El corazón de Bang latiendo bajo su oído, fuerte y rápido. 

Durante mucho tiempo, no había más que agradable silencio. 

"Él murió, ¿no?" Hyunjin susurró al fin. 

Sintió a Bang ponerse rígido debajo de él. "Sí." 

Hyunjin dudó, sin saber qué decir. "¿Qué pasó? Alguien dijo que ibas a casarte." 

Bang suspiró, algo que Hyunjin sintió más que escuchó cuando el pecho de Bang se expandió bajo su mejilla. "Fueron las manipulaciones de Joseph de nuevo. Fui allí porque él me dijo que estaba en su lecho de muerte. Cuando llegué, había una gran reunión." 

"¿Qué tipo de reunión?" dijo Hyunjin, pasando los dedos por el pelo del pecho de Chan. 

"Un montón de políticos, empresarios ricos y periodistas. Cuando llegué, Joseph hizo un anuncio." 

Los ojos de Hyunjin se agrandaron. "¿Él realmente anunció tu compromiso sin preguntarte? Es una locura." Wow. Él sabía que el padre de Chan era un déspota, pero eso era ridículo, incluso para él. 

Bang pareció vacilar. "Creo que... creo que no ha estado bien de la cabeza últimamente. Y él probablemente esperaba que a mí no me gustara hacer una escena delante de tantas personas influyentes y periodistas. Él tenía razón -nuestra familia se habría convertido en un hazmerreír si yo hiciera eso. Lo llevé a un lado y le dije que, si él no negaba su anuncio, lo haría yo mismo." Bang hizo una pausa. Su voz era plana cuando él continuó: "Él se puso furioso y tuvo un ataque al corazón. Estaba muerto para la siguiente mañana." 

Hyunjin cerró los ojos. "¿arreglaron las cosas antes de morir?" 

Bang se rió entre dientes, el sonido áspero y sin sentido del humor. "No. Incluso en su lecho de muerte, él me llamó la mayor decepción de su vida. Él trató de manipularme incluso mientras luchaba por respirar. Amenazando con dejarle todo al marido de Soyeon si yo no me casaba con esa chica. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Él es- él era demasiado anticuado para eso." 

Los labios de Hyunjin rozaron la piel caliente, y él respiró en ella, sintiendo el latido constante del corazón de Bang contra su mejilla. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Chan." 

Sintió al cuerpo de Bang ponerse rígido por un momento y luego relajarse en contra suyo.

Un fuerte brazo se envolvió en torno a la espalda de Hyunjin y tiró de él cerca, apretado, casi hiriendo sus costillas. 

Hyunjin no se quejó. Se acurrucó más cerca de la calidez de Chan y se quedó dormido momentáneamente. 

Él dormía como un bebé, por primera vez en una semana.


	23. Capítulo final.

"Chan," dijo Hyunjin, cerrando la puerta. 

Derek no levantó la vista de su computadora. "Ahora no. Estoy ocupado y tú eres... tú eres demasiada distracción." 

Hyunjin sonrió. "Distracción, ¿eh?" 

Derek le lanzó una mirada, pero fue poco entusiasta -como mucho. 

"¡Vamos, dímelo ya!" 

"Sin tratamientos especiales," dijo Chan. "Vas a conocer tu nota cuando todos los demás lo hagan. Mañana." 

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Hyunjin se mordió el labio. "¿He reprobado?" 

No estaba seguro. Chan le había ayudado mucho últimamente, explicándole muchas de las cosas que Hyunjin se había perdido al inicio del semestre. Hyunjin había pensado que su comprensión de la materia había mejorado y que lo había hecho bastante bien en el examen, pero ahora, mirando a la cara sombría de Chan, ya no estaba seguro. 

"No," dijo Chan. "No fallaste." 

Hyunjin exhaló. "Entonces, ¿qué me saqué? Una C, ¿verdad?"

Chan frunció los labios. "Obtuviste una B." 

La boca de Hyunjin se abrió. "¿De Verdad? Espera, acaso tú-" 

"No, yo no te doy ningún tratamiento especial," dijo Chan, su tono un tanto a la defensiva. "Hiciste un buen trabajo. Tú no eres poco inteligente. Si realmente te molestaras en asistir a clases, no habrías tenido ningún problema en absoluto." 

Hyunjin sonrió, sintiéndose estúpidamente cálido y mareado. Dio un paso hacia el escritorio, pero Chan espetó: "No lo hagas." 

"¿Por qué?" 

Chan fijó sus ojos en la pantalla delante de él, con la mandíbula apretada. "Te lo dije. Eres una distracción. Tengo que trabajar." 

Hyunjin no quería irse. Quería abrazarlo. Quería darle un beso. Quería celebrar con él. "Pero…"

Chan suspiró entre dientes. "Bien. Ven aquí y bésame. Un beso. Luego te vas." 

Hyunjin fue allí y lo besó. 

Y lo besó de nuevo. 

Y otra vez. 

Y una vez más. 

 

 

 

Cuando Hyunjin abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Chan observándolo. 

"Buenos días," Hyunjin murmuró, sus rostros a sólo pulgadas de distancia en la almohada. Se sentía insoportablemente íntimo. "¿Dormiste bien?" 

"No, no lo hice," dijo Chan, su pesada mano sobre la espalda de Hyunjin. "Tú cama es terrible. Casi me caigo fuera dos veces." 

Hyunjin sonrió perezosamente. "Nadie te está obligando a dormir aquí." 

Chan dibujó sus labios en una fina línea y desvió la mirada por un momento antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "Sería mucho más conveniente si utilizáramos la cama en mi casa." 

Hyunjin parpadeó. "Tú sabes que no puedo dejar a las niñas solas." 

"Tengo una habitación libre para ellas." 

Hyunjin se le quedó mirando. "¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?" 

La cara de Chan no mostraba nada. "Sería conveniente." 

"¿Conveniente?" 

"Sí, conveniente."

Presionando los labios juntos para evitar reír, Hyunjin asintió solemnemente. "Muy conveniente." 

"Cállate, Hwang," dijo Chan. 

Hyunjin sonrió lentamente y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos durante un largo rato, y Hyunjin sintió algo apretando en su pecho. Dijo suavemente, "Te amo, también, Chan." 

Chan se le quedó mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que dijera, un poco sin aliento, "Sí." 

Hyunjin rió. "Está bien, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso-" 

Chan le cerró la boca con un beso. 


End file.
